Mercenary
by Paladin Rayge
Summary: When he accepted the contract to go to a different world because America needs their oil, he did not expected shit to escalate quickly so fast in the New Frontier. Welp, might as well enjoy his stay here without causing too much trouble. It's gonna be easy... right? He's just a mercenary, so it's not like he is going to do something that can change this world for worse. Right...?
1. Prologue- Purpose

_Purpose.  
_ It was a word that motivated the entire human race and maybe the animal kingdom. No matter who you are, how dumb, smart or psychopathic you are, the word will always be etched to the instincts of any living being to follow it. To grasp it, to achieve it. No matter what purpose, you want it to seek it and it was up to you if you lose it or gain it.

Of course, there were those who surrender and let the tides of Fate's cruelty sweep them off until they drown but he didn't cared for those people. Those guys can do whatever they want.

Even if he lost everything. Purpose and all.

But hey! Isn't that the reason why he stood in front of what could be something out of the shit her sister watch? What was it again? Isekai? Yeah, he doesn't know shit but atleast his sister is not here because he knows that if she ever see this portal being opened, she would've jumped in with him with no hesitation whatsoever.

He was serious.

' _Another reason why Aliez is better of knowing I'm dead. Now shut up, you damn guilt-tripping heart._ ' Yet, his heart still gave him the guilty trip as he knew that everything will be changed once he enters this portal.

"Earth to Heller. Earth to Heller Knight? Helloooooo?" A voice pulled him out of his reverie as he turned his eyes away from the portal before turning to a one-way glass a few meters away from him. The intercoms system turned on and the voice addressed him again.

"Good. You spaced out there for a few seconds at best. Is there something wrong there?" Clarke, a good friend and scientist of him, asked as the sounds of buttons and other things were pressed or calibrated echoed around the platform of where he stood. People in lab coats ran around giving reports or papers to someone as they did some things to consoles or talked to each other, addressing the machine that spew out two beams behind Heller where the portal was slowly growing in size.

"Not that much, C. Just getting some some jitters about this." Heller replied before a question crossed his mind, "I mean, I have faith in you guys, but what are the probability this thing sending me to the Warhammer 40k universe?"

Despite the one-way glass, he could feel Clarke's deadpan stare at the otherside while some scientists and guards snickered.

A few looked outright worried before they made sure to check he machine, which if he remembered, the thing that held the Dimensional Coordinates.

"I swear to every god out there, Clarke!" Heller threatened as his right hand hovered above his right thigh holster where his revolver was.

"Sweet Einstein! Just because it is going to send you to a different Dimension, it _does_ not mean it's going to send you to some fictional world created by some people." The Head Scientist remarked as Heller chuckled. "Ugh... I knew we shouldn't have awaken you from your coma. That, and I am pretty sure the test monkeys we used returned in one piece without turning to some Lovecraftian Abominations. Oh, and did I forgot we sent men and women wearing a cross between a hazmat and astronaut suit that is more or less a bombing suit?" Clarke ranted.

"Dude... it was a joke." Heller aid before crossing his arms. "Seriously, man. Get laid or some rest. From what I heard from the Bear, you've been going at this non-stop ever since Preparations begun days ago." He finished, frowning as a sigh escaped from the intercoms.

"It's just..." Clarke paused, obviously hesitationg before continuing on, "This.. this is the biggest step Mankind has ever taken. Surpassing even the first trip to the moon. The only time humanity decided to chuck politics aside and band together as _actual_ human beings for once because they finally fucking realized the threat we are facing! Sure, it took years before they took Global Warming and the threat of permanently losing Natural Resources until it came punching them right at the face. But still!" the Head Scientist took a deep breath, "I mean the thought of going to a different portal _was_ crazy at first but can we really make anything that can save us? That it took some kid's secret garage project that he showed to a Science Fair? That the same kid is _here_ ranting like a madman because right now, the fate of Earth's future is now relying on every person that is room until to the janitor? Tha—" There was a pause until a loud smacking sound sounded throughout the PA system.

Everyone paused at what they are doing as they looked at the one-way glass before some shook their heads and focused on their current activities.

It took a few minutes, and the portal growing ever slightly that the PA syatem turned on again. A female voice can be barely heard in the intercoms before there was a smooching sound that Clarke returned, voice composed and calmer than before.  
"Sorry for that, everyone. Just... being pressured and all but it's time to cut to the chase." He then paused, as if contemplating something before the female voice was heard, giving something akin to encouragement. His voice, now clear and a bit jolly, spoke once again. "Although, I do want to congratulate every single one of you. Because of your work, no matter how small it is, has helped this Project to reach greater heights. Now, we have found a purpose. A purpose to help humanity!" the Scientist cheered, a sharp contrast to his earlier demeanor, as people followed his shout while Heller smiled and shook his head.

" _This scene looks surreal_ ," He murmured. " _But whatever floats their boat, I guess_."

"Mercenary." Heller smirked before taking a step forward and tipped his black military cap as Clarke addressed him. "There is no more time to explain since the system has been calibrated and everything is now working properly." He explained as Heller nodded, liking the Serious Clarke than triggering Paranoid Clarke. "Cameras show that once you cross Dimensional Threshold, an open field will be your starting point. So before begin... Let me ask this, Heller."

"Are you prepared to leave everything behin—" He didn't managed to continue before Heller rudely cut him off.  
"Oh! Cut the bullshit, Clarke! You know I don't want hear any speech of 'Are you ready to leave this world' again! This world is turning to a shit hole, anyway." Atleast he kept his voice as light-hearted as possible.  
He didn't know why, but he could feel Clarke smirking and shaking his head, no doubt muttering "Here comes the jittery side of Heller."

"Fine, fine." The Scientist answered before making one last snide comment.  
"But isn't this the shit hole your sister is living in?"

Heller couldn't help but laugh loudly at that remark before his mind brought him to how Earth slowly became worse, and NOT because of Mother Nature having enough of her 'Virus' but with the current standing of the Society.

' _Snowflakes, Sensetive assholes and idiocy that is growing more worse. Oh, and SJ fucking Ws. Yeah... My Sister can handle this shit._ '

"That woman can handle herself and her new family!" Heller remarked. "She's tough as hell even if she decided to leave the Mercenary life behind after..." he trailed off as he felt the weight of ten, including his, dog tags that _was_ from his team. ' _Well, just like those cheesy movies say. Those guys will always be in my heart.'_ He took a deep breath before looking at the one-way glass.  
"Let's just get this show on the road."

Clarke was silent for a moment before he respected his wishes.

Soon, every single person prepared themselves for the future of Humanity was relying on this one last step for Mankind.

Heller walked to a nearby vehicle facing the portal. It was a GAZ Tigr with a Norinco W89 .50 cal MG on it's top hatch. The Desert camo was a stark contrast to it's technological surrounding but he didn't cared. Before he could ride into the Russian-made awesomeness, he checked himself for his equipment and everything.

He was wearing his favorite Riot suit given to him by a friend, who works at Advanced Ops International, who he helped with and as a reward, this armor was made for him. Except there was key differences. On his left sleeve he kept the elbow and forearm guards but he only kept the elbow guard only, leaving his forearm bare with a black kevlar glove on each hands.  
Another peculiar thing seen on the armor was a pauldron on his right shoulder that seems to be created from... feathers?

Heller's thoughts lingered as he remembered why he wore this peculiar piece of armor. Then it hit him. ' _How can I forget? Violetta loved wearing this everytime I see her when we work. But what was reason? Oh, loved the design of the Devil Hunter from that that old Crossfire game since her cousin used Violet as a game model.'_ He shook his head, a bit disappointed of himself for not remembering that small tidbit before decided to check everything on his person.

"Okay..." His hand patted the holster that held a S&W 327 TRR8 revolver. "My assault revolver is in prime condition." He then looked down where an APC .45 smg was strapped under his left arm. Nodding when he checked the strap to ensure its hold after giving some hops, he then travelled his hand over his left shoulder where he grabbed a rifle that that was sheathed in its scabbard across his back, it's stock was sticking out behind his left shoulder.  
Once pulled out, the rifle revealed to be a Marlin STP Trapper loaded with his favorite .45-70 Gov't rounds.

Yes, it looked out of place in his military ensemble but Lever-action rifles have served him ever since his starting days as a mercenary. So did his father and 'till his grandfather's father

That, and he was going to a different world. A rifle that can take on dinosaurs is going to be needed here. Call him paranoid but if there's something that can take on these heavy weight rounds, then he has all right to freak the fuck out.

Scream like a little bitch at it, too.

Giving the rifle a once over before he returned the rifle back to its scabbard properly.  
Then, he checked on his left waist where a Condor Bolo Machete was sheathed like a sword. On his lower back, a Condor Dundee Bowie's handle was poking behind right waist and a KABAR Big Brother was sheathed on his left shoulder.

After that, he simply adjusted his steel-toed combat boots' laces and just simply stood there as he simply drowned out the machinery being activated before leaning on his back beside the Tigr.

His thoughts immediately brought him when Clarke asked him earlier about leaving everything behind.

With all honesty, his heart was truly giving him the annoying guilt-trip.

' _It's for the better.'_ He tried to explain. His heart disobeyed.  
' _She's better off knowing I'm dead. She already has a family and me showing up will just remind her how I dragged her to the Mercenary life. A life her family must never learn. She found a purpose to live for after she lost everything while I...'_ He trailed off.

It was true. Aliez, her sister found a purpose. A better one than her accompanying him to the end.  
While he lost every person that was important to him. Especially his lover.

His mind gave him flashbacks of the last fight before it came to him floating broken and dying in the middle of the ocean of a place he wants to forget as soon as possible.

' _I was suppose to die that day. Following the others to their grave since all we have is each other. But no... Fate decided to be a bitch and let me survive the explosion after I pushed Aliez in to the safety boat.'_ He immediately winced as the phantom pain of the fire and the salt water biting his wounds and a part that he lost. But he didn't winced because of those lingering sensation. No, sir. It was when he could still hear Aliez brutal profanity and threat to his genitals when he locked her in to save her that caused him to wince and unconsciously block his balls.

"Yeeeeeaaahhhh... I think it's for the greater good that she thinks I'm dead." He said before shaking his head off of those thoughts.

Then, he was comatosed and when he woke up months later in this same facility, he found himself lost. Figuratively and Literally. Then, Clarke came in and explained everything that has happened and all.  
He could still remember him crying and screaming in rage in grief on losing the ten people that became his family. People that he had met throughout his life and joined him and Aliez.  
But that he didn't let their deaths to anchor him down to the abyss. He still did some good and he knows that killing himself is simply the equivalent of him leaving them behind like a coward when he was given a choice back then to save his skin or try to save them, only to fail.

But he saved his sister, and that was more than enough to him to keep going and comeback stronger.

Even when he lost his right arm that fateful day.

Yes. He found out that the entirety of his right arm was gone when he woke. But he didn't cared about that until he finally passed the stages of grief.

Then again, when opportunity knocks at your door... You better open it up, or it comes crashing through your door (in his case.)

After those dark weeks. Clarke offered him a chance. To volunteer in one of the most dangerous Projects humanity has done. But in exchange, his sister's children will receive free scholarship in disguise of a Government luckily 'choosing' her family. Millions of dollars in disguise of a raffle or lottery and other ridiculous things that Heller knew will benefit her growing family.

And for him? A chance to test a more advanced prosthetic arm. Although, it was more or less a _bit_ of a scam. The arm looks like an ordinary one, unless you touch it to know the difference and it can't change into something badass.  
Atleast it _may_ be on par with the Winter Soldier's arm in terms of functionality and durability. But he is still pissed they didn't even added even the _smallest_ blade that can act as a hidden blade of sorts.

' _It's too impractical, they say. Too dangerous, they say. The arm will lose its durability... Fuck those assholes. They just don't want to add it because I_ _know_ _they have seen my mental report.'_ He shook his head in annoyance. ' _Fine. Punching is more badass anyway. If the new Doom Guy can do it, well, might as well follow.'_ He smirked at the thought. ' _Heh._ Maybe _video games can really cause_ some _deaths.'_

Meh. Whatever decides to mess with him on the Otherside got nothing but blame to themselves for crossing him and trying to fuck with him.

Oh boy... If he only knew...

It took a few minutes before he climbed in to his Tigr and turned on the engine before the siren began to blare loudly as everyone scrambled to their stations and Project: Crossworld began.

.  
. **(Line Break)**

.  
AN: So here it is! My first story and I do apologize for any mistakes I did and if the writing is a bit... I dunno. It has been a long time since I wrote stories like these but I guess I gotta take advantage of my mind, right?  
Anyway. I guess you think this story was inspired from Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there, right?

Well, technically, you are right. But I guess I added some elements from the Stargate series and all that jazz. But I decided to improvise since this story has been nagging at my mind for months and I am a big fan of Mercenary characters.

Word of warning, this is a ridiculous story that kept plaguing my mind.

I blame my psychopathic side.

But yeah.  
And don't think this is gonna be some typical isekai story. I may not reach A Journal of a Connecticut Yankee levels but I assure you this story is gonna be good. (I wish.)

Some helpful criticism will be appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 1- New Frontier

_City of Amity._

Swords clashed outside the city walls as every single able-bodied men wearing peasant clothes fought with their lives. Each one wielding any weapons from swords and knives to pitchforks and makeshift bows. Arrows and spears flew, only to hit or miss their targets as the humans were driven to push their enemies away only to fall from a single slash from their enemies' claws and swords or to arrows

There were also some men and women in chain or platemail with a cross as their insignia. These Knights fought more valiantly and stronger but they too fell as the enemies were more numerous.

Soon, the proud and valiant defenders of the city Amity fell to the Mamono horde as women who were stricken by blade or claw convulsed on the dirt and moaned sensually before rising to the ground as their eyes burned in lust. Some having more appendages on their bodies like pointy ears, fangs, tails, or others like red eyes. There were those who do not possess any of those the above but they rose to the ground and charged any fearful man or woman with burning desire as they picked up different blades that came from the mamono or use their sudden burst in strength and energy to overwhelm any human.

Every single human was soon laying on the ground or were taken by the mamono as they raped them before they were pulled into their monsterous beauty. Others were carried away by larger Mamono like Ogres, there were also those who tried to escape to the forest only to be shot down by arrows or plucked from the ground as harpies, black harpies, manticores and more either using their limbs to carry the runners to their lairs or simply dive bomb them and rape them on the dirt before they could reach the safety of the trees and dodge their aerial pursuers.

One of them, however, a militia man named Soren was holding hands with a female knight as they ran from the losing battle towards the village walls as two guards on the closing gates waved and screamed at them to quicken their pace. They were more than willing to follow as they heard the hooves and the flight of arrows coming towards them.

"Come on! Hurry up, Lady Myra! We can still make it! We can evacuate with the othe—" He never managed to speak something clinged on to his arm that was holding Myra. He could only look back in horror as a pink slime was on top off Myra's long green curly hair before the now caught Slime Carrier Myra used two more slime tentacles to grip Soren's limbs and trip him before straddling him.

"Oh... Stevie... for you to risk your life to save me when I treated you like dirt when we arrived to this city..." She trailed off before shuddering as her arms travelled across the incapacitated militia's chest, who couldn't do anything but freeze in terror at being tricked and being touched by the beauty.

' _No wonder why she was so calm when I carried her off the ground...'_ The smallest sliver of rationality in Soren's mind thought before he shaked his head and struggled in futility from the Monsterized Knight.

"No! Get the fuck of of me, you accursed bitch!" The struggle gave him the briefest of seconds to slip his right arm from the slimy grip and grabbed his dagger.

He failed, horribly, when Myra immediately smothered him with a kiss that stunned him and allow her to catch Soren's free arm.  
"Oh, I didn't know you're this frisky, sweetie." She cooed huskily that it was almost sickening.  
"Are you worried about your lover? Don't worry..." She purred as tendrils of slime erapped around Soren's torso, completely incapacitating the militiaman,  
"She will join us soon enough..."

Only Soren's muffled screams of "No!" emanated from the slime cocoon before Myna used her newfound energy to carry him over her shoulder and sprint away.

.

"Gods dammit! Soren!" Marco roared as his brother was carried off by the Monsterized Knight. The only thing that stopped him from going after him was when Miya grab a hold of him, "Stop! Don't! We still have to help the villagers escape from this hell!"

The Knight could only reluctantly follow before shaking his head to remove any tears from his eyes as he rushed inside the closing gate while Miya could only look behind them for one last time, fear atched across her face before she followed her lover as the gates closed, barring any view from the outside as archers above the gate started to nock arrows on their bows and fired.

Marco and Miya were immediately greeted by the sense of terror and rush as everyone took belongings and stuffed them in carts. There were fights that broke out as people, despite the current situation, tried to steal from their fellows. The remaining Knights and Militia tdefused them as they can while others helped the more unable like children or pregnant women.

"Soren... Dammit." Miya could still Marco weeping for his brother before he looked clenched his fist and punched a nearby wall. Any cries of pain were drowned by his grief.  
She couldn't do anything but simpy hug him from behind, comforting him the best she can.

She couldnt help but feel so... warm and peaceful. Yet, somehow, she could feel a part in her brain screaming at her that there was something so... _wrong_ but she buried that as she could feel Marco calming in every second, their current situation were becoming a blur as even the weeping knight could feel the strange feeling his lover is giving to him...

It was only a brief moment before it shattered as a scream broke them from the spell.

The people inside the walls could only watch in horror as the scream came from atop the gate where the archers were. The elven man was the one who screamed as a Manticore grabbed his arms and carried him while the surprise dive bomb distracted his fellow archers before arrows imbedded on their bodies, the ends of the arrows having ropes on them. They could only give out a cry as they were pulled and fell over to the otherside of the wall.

All Hell broke loose after that.

Civilians rushed to the carts as the coach drivers immediately whipped their horses or any animals to move immediately to the gate to the north where the Defense was from earlier assault were more succesful before another took them by surprise in south.

"Come on, Miya!" Shaken out from the trance, the two lovers made a break for it but stopping to help the those who were being left behind.

"Marco!" Miya cried out as she carried off a crying child to her arms. "We have to save as many people as we can! We can't just leave them behind!" Her lover agreed, as he carried the little girl from her arms and passed it to a another knight who gently placed the child into a carriage that holds more young people before the coach driver whipped his horses, heading towards to safety.

The three never noticed her mischievous smile and glint in her eyes as the covers blocked the childrens' view...

"What the bloody hell do you mean?!" A commanding voice caught the attention of Marco and Miya as they turned their heads to an officer with a red coat that held the insignia of The Order. On his left hand was a flintlock while the right aimed an elegant saber to the head of the Militiamen.

"That's a Nobleman and Commander Matias!" A militia soldier as he pointed to the unconditional stand-off.

"Those were the the orders given to us, Lord Roderick." Matias, wearing cured leather armor, said calmy even if there was a sword point aimed at him. "The mages, the remaining ones we had, used a Farsight Spell and saw that there is another wave heading toward us! We had already lost some of our Heroes and Paladins to the surpise attack they did to us a day ago and the forces of Mersé Dascaros is still days away from us!" The commander outraged, now losing his calm as the Nobleman in front of him shook his head in disappointment.  
"I couldn't care less about the horde. What I ask is why in the name of the Chief God you didn't let me join my men in the defense?! That it warranted a Mage to use a sleep spell on me! _That_ it allowed authority to be passed to you!" He roared, waving his flintlock to the Gate as moans could be barely heard from the otherside.

"With all due respect, _Sir._ " Matias gritted his teeth as he gripped his short sword tightly, "You were struck by multiple Demon Silver weapons during the initial assault yet you still force to fight. Your men couldn't handle your orders to leave you behind and thus, passed leadership to me." The answer quelled the Nobleman's rage before he gritted his teeth and redirected his rage to a barrel behind him by slashing it with full force.

"Gods dammit all!" He raged before taking a deep breath to retrieve the remaining composure he had when he saw his remaining Knights looking at him, worried.

It was this calmness that allowed him to see Matias shocked expression as he looked above the Nobleman before he cried out.  
"Catapult fire, INCOMING!"

Chaos broke out throughout the plaza as civilians and soldiers scrambled to avoid the trajectory of the flaming ball of dark fur.

 _'Fur...?_ '

Matias and Roderick, who had the thought at the same time, turned their necks to the falling bundles of fire and focused their eyes on it as soon as they reached suitable distance away from the projectile.

It was enough to see a Gods Damned Hellhound grinning at them as trails of fire blazed across her body before she _steered_ towards the two, who were frozn in shock as they witnessed yet another lucrative sight.

' _Then again, the concept of Ogres throwing Hellhounds at us, especially in large-scale assaults, had been used for years. Why is this still surprising?'_ Matias' sliver of rationality thought before the answer slapped him across the face, literally, as Roderick grabbed his shoulder and pushed him.

"Oh right. This was the first time we saw one—IT'S HEADING RIGHT AT US!" He screamed as he pulled his short sword and unbuckled his round shield from his back before his ears rang as Roderick's flintlock fired towards the incoming Hellhound, even if it missed as the distance was not enough.

Roderick's reload just finished as the Hellhound dropped at the same time, its impact to the ground caused a crater and shook the ground violently, causing those near the impact to trip while smoke emanated from the crater, obscuring any view to the landing.

"Pre—Prepare for battle, Soldiers of the Chief God!" Roderick ordered loudly as those stunned by the Hellhound's entrance focused and prepared their own weaponry as they surrounded the crater. Meanwhile, Archers, the survivors of the Divebomb assault from aerial mamono, stationed at the roofs took aim with their longbows and crossbows while those who were not willing to fight masked their escape by escorting the panicking civilians away.

They were the ones who made the right choice.

Many were so focused at crater that it took them by surprise when the gate buckled as something large struck it. Many of them aimed their gaze at door as it shook yet again.

They were the first who were aimed at as a streak of fire leaped from the center of the crater and went for the distracted soldiers.

Cries of surprise and moans rang out as a blazing fire of the Hellhound followed the takedowns she did as she grinned lustfully as men and women fell from her claws that dripped with Girtablilu venom.

Ouch...

There were those that fought back after their initial shock as they swung any form of weapon, since archers and crossbowmen couldn't aim properly lest they hit their comrades, as they tried to hit the raging Hound. Keyword: _Tried_.

"Is this all you can do!?" The Hellhound challenged. "This is too damn, easy! I didn't know I can actually take this city on my own!" She was taken out from her gloating as a spearman rushed at her only to fail horribly as the Mamono simply side step the charged before lazily swiping at the man's leg, dropping him as he moaned.  
"Ugh... that was half-assed at best but I'll give that piece of meat a good one." She stretched her body, tilting her head as a gunshot almost hit her head.  
She frowned as the rounds struck an abandoned carriage before looking at the perpetrator.

Just in time to lazily block a saber by _pinching_ the blade at the right time. She was immediately greeted with the furious and struggling visage of a Roderick as struggled to push his saber forward while the Hellhound yawned after adjusting her position to prevent the pesky Archers and Crossbowmen from getting a good aim at her.

She like being stare at, of course. But if that ended with her having some awesome scars? Interesting but she not at the same time.

"Oooohhh. Well aren't you the struggling type?" The Hellhound teased, giving the Nobleman in front of him a husky smile with her canine teeth.

"Begone, Demon!" Roderick roared as he tried to get his saber out from the Hellhound's grip. "You will pay for the debauchery and suffering you and your kind has caused through the years! All the innocents that strayed from straight of the Chief Goddess! Families you have destr— GAH!" His speech didn't manage to finish as the Hellhound timed his desperate pull before letting go, causing the Nobleman to cry out and drop to the ground clumsily as his weight betrayed him.

The Hellhound gave the standing Roderick a deadpan stare and was about to speak,

Before a shield bashed her face and felt a sharp pain that intruded her abdomen. She gasped in pain as she almost doubled over from the stab before she used her backhand to knock Matias away, leaving shortsword stuck to the Hellhound as she grasped it and pulled it.

Any reprive from the pain was short-lived, however, as arrows and bolts flew at breakneck speeds toward her, forcing her to yelp and cross her hands in front of her face to avoid any more damage.

There were those infantry and knights who tried to run her down with blades before they backed off in fear as the Hellhounds eyes blazed brightly, Despite the arrows and bolts stuck to her, she still gave off a predatory and victorious grin as her stab wound slowly closed.

Matias, Roderick and the remaining soldiers were put on to edge before a booming sound was heard from the gate. They all jumped in surprise as something _big_ slammed to the gates, causing it to buckle under the force. Their gaze returned to the Hellhound, who was laughing viciously.

"Hahahahaha! Well... well.. well... What was the human saying again?" She mockingly put a hand on her chin in thought.  
"Ah yes...

 _Stuck between a rock and a hard place_."

The Gates finally surrendered and it was torn down as one _big_ and final explosion caused it to fall down along with the stone walls near the gate and knocking back any person near it before their allies helped them up.

With their only defense now in crumbles, so did the Knights and Militias' morale and spirit followed slowly.

Matias and Roderick could only stare at one another, their expressions in regret before they nodded to each other and stood their ground.  
The other soldiers saw it and followed despite their imminent demise. A soldier threw another shortsword to Matias while Roderick calmly adjusted his red coat and pulled out yet another flintlock with his left hand and aimed it at the grinning Hellhound while his fellow commander took a defensive stance with sword and shield.

As the Hellhound's eyes blazed and charged at them just in time as a horde of mamono flooded from the gate, every human in the battle gave out one last war cry as they crashed into the horde.

" _FOR THE GLORY OF THE CHIEF GOD!_ "

.  
. (Scene break)

.  
"For a different dimension, this is pretty boring so far." Heller said to no one in particular as he sat on top of his GAZ Tigr, in the middle of an open field surrounded by grass while munching on a Snickers bar. Behind him and his Tigr was a forest that pretty much looked impassable for his vehicle so he ignored it.

Of course, that no one in particular became someone as a voice, a bit distorted, came out from the large metal box the had a small blinking red led light with an antennae stuck on top of it with a wire connected to the side of the 'radio' which then leads to a headphone Heller was wearing.  
"Well if you could start moving now, maybe something will eventually.. *zzz* happen?" A voice of a woman called out as Heller rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break, would 'ya? I didn't know crossing that fucking thing can cause nausea and shit, Anna." He shook his head as he felt another wave of dizziness threatened him. He drank from his canteen before Anna, his operator that is currently in a different dimension spoke again.

"And that warrants you to eat?" She asked, to which Heller simply muttered an affirmative.

"I'm hungry and shit. Can't blame me, Ann. If I vomit, then I'll just eat again."

"Ugh... ew, fine. Anyway, since we can confirm that nausea is the only side effect from Crossing Over, the upcoming New Frontier Expedition members can at least be prepared for that." Anne finished as the two descended to silence.

Heller spoke as soon as he finished his chocolate bar. "Anyway, how's everyone doing in there?" He asked as he threw the Snickers wrapping to the ground.

Hey, Neil Armstrong left a mark in the moon by leaving trash there. Why not follow his example?

At this question, Anne sounded so happy as she explained, "Everyone is still celebrating." bouts of laughter could be heard in the background, "Considering we just made the greatest breakthrough that man has ever made since the trip to the Moon as soon as you messaged us after Crossing through , I guess we have rights to have fun to our hearts' content."

Heller chuckled, already imagining wild things going on throughout the place. "Well, I'll be damned. Too bad I ain't there, huh?" He asked, pretending to be solemn to which Anne saw through.  
"Screw off, Mercenary."

"Puh-lease. Do that to Clarke once his virgin ass is drunk, not to me." Heller remarked.

He laughed out loud as he could hear Anne's choking before she audibly smacked someone snickering in the background.  
"Okay... Heller... I'll give you this warning." She said, trying to sound menacing but still sounding flustered. "I'm going to join the N.F.E and you better hide that sorry ass of yours because I will tear it!"

Heller simply smiled, not caring about it as he said, "Sure. Fine." After that, he lay on his back on top of the Tigr, ignoring the uncomfortableness of the hard metal.

"Just... fucking hell..." Anne trailed off in the radio before she sighed. "Anyway, do you still remember the objectives? And speaking of breakthroughs..."

Heller, still lying on his back, raised his empty right hand in front of him and towards the clear blue sky of the New Frontier.

"...How is the P.D.I working so far? Clarke and I are still..." He closed his fist, seemingly grabbing the sky before he felt a small buzz in his head that passed through quickly as soon as it came before he felt something _materializing_ inside his fist. As soon as he opened it, he gave a .45-70 round a once over before flipping to the sky and grabbed it as soon as it fell. Another buzz and the bullet was gone.

"P.D.I., or the Pocket Dimensional Inventory." Heller drawled, cutting off Anne's talk. "Seriously, though. This thing is fucking awesome so far." He continued as he opened the fist of his right metal arm before a APC.45 magazine materialized out of nowhere in Heller's palm. He unclasped his smg, now sporting a Tru-Tec 30mm Red dot smoke on its top picatinny rail and a snap of Manta-Ray weapon light on its right picatinny rail, from under his left arm and loaded it.

Remember about his rant about the arm? Yeah, he was still a bit pissed at that but the true advantage it had was that after harnessing the Dimensional portal or something, Heller didn't listened that much when the function of the PDI was being explained, most scientists and engineers thought to make the Pocket Dimension that happens in fiction into a reality as a past time. For some reason, it worked, shaped as a bracer and tested on Heller to see if it would be safe to use.

And since it was a bracer with really _sharp_ and almost unnoticeable teeth, it was permanently stuck on Heller's left wrist, connected through his brain and something while his right arm did the same.

Yes, it was a shitty explanation but if you were given something so awesome that you didn't feel the need to listen to how it works since it works as simple as pie, would you even care?

"I see that you're enjoying it." Anne said, sounding proud before she sounded worried, "Still, while it is one of the greatest inventions we have created, do you still remember it's drawbacks?"

Heller nodded even if the two can't see each other, "Yeah, yeah. It can only store small items and not fucking guns!" Heller in, his faux outrage as he stood up, removing the cord of his headphones and jerking the headware to his neck. He threw his hands in annoyance after placing his smg to Safety and back to its harness.

Dammit! He can still remember how excited he was when the thing was introduced to him and how his imagination ran wild with him going full Doom Slayer, pulling out all sorts of guns from nowhere, until the revelation that it can only store small things dropped kick him and shattered his dream.

At least he drowned the damn things with rations, bottles of water, food, etc. Then lots of lots of _lots_ of ammo for his weaponry that it took him two or three days to store each one of them into the damn thing.

Anne spoke loudly now it is in speaker mode, lRant all you want, Heller. But you can't do anything abou i—!"

*BOOM!*

Whatever Anne was trying to say was cut off when a sudden explosion from afar caught the two of them in surprise. He instinctively turned towards the source of the blast noise only to lose his footing as his took too much steps back, causing him to fall from his Tigr and to the ground.

Despite falling, Heller's reflexes honed by experience went to overdrive as he twisted his body quickly and used his prosthetic arm to take the brunt of the fall. Successful, Heller immediately pulled out his revolver and turned towards to the explosion that caused his fall.

It came from the forest that he ignored earlier and now that he has turned his eyes to it, his gaze turned to a patch of smoke that was rising over the forest.  
Depending on the distance, it was definitely a bit near. But that explosion...

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed, wondering where that smoke was coming while his mind estimated that explosion he heard earlier.  
Whatever it was, it was one strong explosive, maybe even more so than the ones he heard.  
Above his APC, he could hear Anne's panicking voice that made Heller rush to the metal bars beside his Tigr and climb up to it.

"Heller! Heller! What happened!? I need a status report, now! Heller?!" Her voice was loud enough that he knew no doubt that the other heard it. He kneeled and picked up the radio box as fast as he can before any thing could happen.

"I'm fine!" He responded quickly as he holstered his revolver and once again equipped his smg before he unfolded its stock. He kept his eyes locked at the forest with his gun trained, waiting for any moment that simething bursts out from the trees.

Paranoia, you may call it. But if you're in a different world not of your own and you heard something that should be impossible, then you have every right to be paranoid.

"I was just caught off guard by whatever the fuck was that that I fell from my APC. Don't worry about me." He continued several seconds later after no eldritch beasts or something came out from the woods. "But whatever that shit is, it's near and but I couldn't get a visual because the forest is blocking my view."

"Oh, thank God you are all right." Relief flooded in Anne's voice as Heller noted that any tell-tale sounds of partying in the background was now gone.

' _That shit does not sound good..._ ' He idly thought before Anne spoke in a professional tone.  
"Heller. You got new orders from the Colonel that he just sent to me after Sonny sent your report. He wants you to investigate what caused that noise but please proceed with caution." However, that voice crumbled a bit and Heller could hear the fear and worry in her voice. "Please be careful, Heller. We are dealing with with the unknown here and it could be dangerous! Any form of escape will take time until the Crossworld Ark can be charged and you can set up the Ark—"

"Ark here and Ark there." Heller cut her off, letting confidence seep into his voice as he shook his head in amusement. "Look, girl. I can handle this. Don't worry about me since I could just look and leave. Although, don't make me speak more unless Fate jinx my sorry ass."

Anne's worry was still strong but she trusted the mercenary's skill. She took a deep breath to quell her worry but that treacherous feeling stayed there.

"Very well... Just stay safe. Goodluck, Mercenary."

Heller nodded before adjusting his cap. He then wore a black neck warmer with a skull face and raised it to cover half of his face.  
A quick check on every single armament on his person before he dropped down with smg at the ready as he jogged towards the woods and towards the source. while every personnel on the Other Side prayed and hoped for the best and Heller's safety.

.  
. (Line Break)

.  
AN:  
Things are starting heat up and it's obvious that the upcoming chapter will have action that I always wanted to write. Anyway, I hope you guys can enjoy this story and please leave a review so I can improve this story for you guys! Thank you for giving my work a read.


	3. Chapter 2- Amity

_'It's too quiet... Too damn quiet...'_

Those words went through Heller's mind as he sneaked through the forest for God knows how many minutes, smg at the ready and extending his senses as far as it can reach for any danger in the woods.

"Yet, nothing too far.." He muttered, slowly swerving his gun left to right scanning for any threats before he saw sunlight breaking through the canopy of trees at the edge of the forest. Knowing that his little walk through the woods ending, Heller pulled out his Kabar Big Brother and went to a nearby tree before he carved a X on its trunk before he unsheathed the blade, took a deep breath and went to the light.

 _'God... I feel like I'm inside Dark Souls and about to head to the_ Nope _zone...'_

One last step and Heller had to squint his eyes slightly as the darkness of the woods was replaced by sunlight and he found himself on high ground that overlooked a large open field and in the distance was a—

"Holy shit." He exclaimed as he looked and promptly saw—"That's Trump's wet dream right there. God damn..." He muttered awestruck at the colossal wall that was a tall as a building apartment. Well, maybe bigger but Heller didn't really cared that much about heights and all.

Of course, it looked like that because he was still a far from it but he knew that as soon as he gets near to it he'll see the height of those damn things.

A reason why Heller materialized a binoculars from his PDI and looked at it as he let his right hand keep his APC .45 steady. But it was not enough. No visual of anything or any tell-tale of explosion.

But that was because he focused on the wall. As soon as he turned to the surrounding ground of the wall, that's where things became more confusing, and maybe even scarier.

"No contact, nothing to see and— oh fuck... What the hell!?" He exclaimed before he refocused on what he saw. "Are those... swords...? Spears and arrows...? No fucking way..." Trailing off, Heller stored his binoculars before he tried to process what he saw.

 _'There was a battle fought near my location. How come I didn't saw those shits when I left the forest?'_ He asked to himself since the wall got his attention than the battlefield that no doubt occurred near his exit point. Then he had to refocus through the entire field once again before something struck his mind, ' _But how come there are no bodies?_ ' He thought, confused. ' _Whatever_. _Still, if I add the explosion from earlier and a corpseless battefield and put the wall there, it equals to a siege..._ ' Then he remembered those littered swords, axes, spears, arrows and other weaponry...

"A medieval siege which means..." He trailed off as he pieced it together. "Was I sent through to some medieval world by the Project?" He hypothesized, only adding more confusion to his current predicament.

But it can be rectified if he follows that stupid plan that his treacherous mind was repeating to him...

 _'Investigate it. What could go wrong?'_ He refused to follow that. The last thing he needed was him turning to pin cushion or getting stuck in a middle of two armies.

It was too dangerous. Anne's words serving as a good deterrent against that curiosity to investigate as he watched the quiet battlefield. He was dealing with the unknown here and any mistake would spell a 'You died' appearing in his mind or him waking up in a carriage and unarmed along with other prisoners with one saying how they got into an imperial ambush.

' _Huh... Come to think of it, that wouldn't be too bad._ ' Then he shook his head to dispel those thoughts before his mind gave one last push to force him.

 _'Well, it would be better than you driving in the Tigr and collecting plant samples and putting them in test tubes_ _ALL DAY_ _or walking around and enjoying Mother Nature like some frolicking idiot.'_

Okay. Fuck that. Fuck the 'Curiosity killed the cat' bullshit. That was more than enough to make his ass drop to the five-meter drop in front of him, smg primed and ready before he took a step forward and praying to his mind that Lady Fate decided to aim her sadistic tendencies to some idiot of this world and bot too him.

"Oh Gooooodddd..." He muttered as he prepared to kick his ass for following through this temptation. "I am in _real_ danger..."

..

"Vot ze fuck?" Heller blurted in mock german to lighten any bad feeling he was having as he neared the field after a few minutes and saw that what he saw through the binoculars could not compare to what he was seeing.

Oh, there were no corpses, alright. But—  
"Holy shit, those are a lot of discarded good shit."

What he was seeing was a fuck-ton of blades and maybe even blunt weapons like hammers and maces that littered through the filled. And now that he was a lot more closer, he could see pieces of medieval armor like platemails, chainmails, cuirasses, even helmets like the bucket head. But there were two things that they had a lot in common.

First, they had red cross insignias in them, even some of the leather armor have them. There no doubt that this is some religious battle Heller has entered.

But the second one was what set him to edge and made him scan for threats, even made him look to the sky and to the wall, which he underestimated its height, since it has always been a rule to "Always Look up."

Those pieces of armor were torn apart, moreso on the leather ones and the metals that looked weak for protection and was no doubt used just for show. While he didn't cared about the ones that was obviously struck by blades, the armor that were destroyed or ripped apart by what looked like _brute strength_ was what made him feel like he was in really dangerous and unknown territory.

' _I swear. If I have to fight orcs or something my sanity couldn't handle, I'll force the Colonel to eat shit so he can switch the coordinates for a new world than this.'_

It was a promise that he will do to the old fucker. He told himself.

But he had to focus and a good report to give to his Operator. Thus, he walked further. He kept his eyes trained on the walls, fearing for any arrows, or worse, a ballista, to be fired upon him.

Yet, nothing came.

And now that he was more focus, he noted how... deadly quiet his surroundings was. But he had to expect the unexpected. He just let the sliver of his optimistic side to take advantage of this as some sort of 'Quiet before the storm.' thing.

Shit... that sounded actually worse.

He walked towards the large walls before he set his eyes on a huge gate.

Well, where a gate, and its surrounding foundation was supposed to be.

"No doubt about it." Heller muttered as he stared at the large open hole that dwarfed him. "This is where that blast came from." Then it dawned to him as he estimated the power of the explosion from the hole size it caused to the large defensive wall before he turned to where he came from

Conclusion? He was definitely far from this to there.

"Holy fuck. Whoever did this went overboard with the bombs they used." Heller cursed, as he slowly begun to turn on his heel.

 _'This is a bad idea! I've seem enough movies to know where this shit is gonna end! I'm one hell of a stupid fuck to go with my own stupidity!'_

Of course, his wish earlier about Fate went ultimately unanswered when something, or worse, he heard something that immediately made him stop him from making the right decision.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET AWAYY!** "

' _Oh God... please don't give me this shit... God please don't give me this fucking bullshit!'_

But it looks like the Big Guy just wanted a dead man like him to suffer.

With all honesty, if that voice was someone else, be it some man or woman, he wouldn't have cared and just ran away without turning his back since he is a Mercenary. Not some soldier or hero. He was here to perform reconnaissance for his world, " _which could save lives and make his world a better place."_

He was sure as hell he was not going to risk it to some nobody. After all, it was just one life. His mission was focused to make his world a better place and he was not going to risk his sorry ass just for one guy or gal.

Except that voice was something he could not ignore all together because—

"Holy shit that sounded like a kid." He said as he turned around to the source of that scream, and was greeted by the sight of a corpseless battle-torn plaza with weapons and torn armor littering all over the the ground.

"NO! PLEASE!"

"Holy fucking shit! That was definitely a kid!" He cried out, eyes now wide now that he has confirmed it. But even then, his rational mind tried to prevent him from saving that it could be some trap since the little tykes are the weakness of most people. But he smashed that part of him with a mental bat and took a step forward, passing through the wall like it was the Gate of Hell itself with out the cheery message, "Abandon all hope, all 'ye who enter."

He may be a Mercenary but if there's one thing he follows, is it is one thing.

 _'Innocent kids must never be harmed.'_

It was those words that his father made him remember and as soon as he muttered those words, flashes of memories and headaches struck Heller as images of a girl, no older than 10, brought him to his knees as he bit his tongue to prevent any scream of pain from sounding out.

 _'...A chance...'  
_ _''...she's like our dau...'  
_ _'...bri...me...ome'_

 _'Are you here to feed me...cand—'_

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ "

As quickly as the pain came, it disappeared as soon as Heller roared, bringing him out from his misery before it could drown him and make him lose control.

When he came to his senses, he found himself breathing heavily and his heart pounding like war drums. He looked down and saw that he had dropped his smg because his left and even prosthetic arm was quivering. Everything he felt screamed of restrained rage as his dark thoughts brought him to what could be happening to the little girl in this world if his theory of what Age this place could was right, especially now that he is looking a the buildings around the plaza.

"No! No. Don't you fucking dare go there..." He threatened as he took breaths before forcing himself to stand up after grabbing his smg.  
' _Fuck, internet. Fuck you, Japan. Fuck those pedophelic fucks and God help them if I get my hands on any of them here...'_

 _'...even if this shit screams like a fucking trap...'_ He had seen the worst Humanity can do just to survive. Maybe this world will be no different? He trailed off before shaking his head after he could imagine the disappointment and disdain his now-dead team would give to him if he ignores this.

"Fuck it. It's an All-in." Famous last words then he rushed as fast as he can, focusing on where he last heard the voice as he went through in between buildings made from stone and wood that looked like straight out of some fantasy flick and alleyways.

But despite the urgency, he made sure to be prepared when his instincs was practically screaming at since he passed through the hole because someone was watching him. It was also reinforced when everywhere he go, there were signs of battles, destroyed carriages, and even horses that were clopping around with reigns holding them. But no signs of life except for the horses and birds, and—

"AAAAGGHHH! NOO!"

 _'Too close for my liking!'_ He turned left, narrowly dodging a barrel that almost made him trip before he came out to some medieval market place.

Then, he finally saw a sign of life when a shape ran fast inside an alleyway to his east. He had enough of this.

"Moment of truth, people..." He muttered as he jogged to that alleyway, dodging stalls with their valuables scattered throughout the stone ground.

He immediately leaned on the wall beside the entrance of the alley and took deep breaths before he slowly came out and aimed his APC to any threat.

It was a clear alleyway with a dead end.  
At the end of that was no doubt Heller's target.

She was definitely a kid, wearing a brown tunic that children wore back in time. She had brown hair that ended in pigtails. She was sobbing heavily as she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

And he was right. It was definitely a fucking trap.

So that's why you gotta expect the unexpected.

Heller took a deep breath before he clasped his smg to his left side after he unfolded the buttstock. It dangled from its harness since he didn't fully locked it just in case he has to pull it fast enough, even though he has a revolver on his right leg.

"Pssst! Hey kid. You okay in there?" Heller called out in a soothing voice as he slowly approached the crying girl after he lowered his neck warmer lest he scares her off with its design.  
With his presence known, the Little Girl looked up from her, revealing her bright green eyes that were now puffed and red because of her sobbing.  
Heller immediately raised his hands in peace, not wanting to upset her or scare her.

He was not surprised when the little girl gasped in shock before she froze in fear, scared at the tall and mysterious man that suddenly appeared from the entrance.

"Look, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. No need to be afraid." He took slow steps as the Little Girl stayed in her spot, staring at his eyes, struggling to look away. "I came here earlier when I entered from the entrance... well, what was left of it, and then I heard you calling for help." He stopped and gave her an assuring smile, his hands still raised. However, the little girl quickly stood up and took a step back away from him, yet her gaze never wavered. She still looked at Heller like some creature that teleports when not in visual contact with said thing.

Heller took a step forward and so did she took a step back. He did it again and she did it again, too. It was three times until her back was in the dead end and him deeper into the trap.

The hairs on his nape stood up.

"Please. This place is dangerous for you, kid. But if you want, I can let you pass if yo—"

"No..."

The Little Girl sobbed as tears drip down from her eyes. "It's too late..." She started to cry and sniff loudly while staring at his surprised expression.

"For me... and for you..."

Then she did it. It was so damn fast and even unnoticeable that a normal person would not even notice.

She looked over his shoulder, and whatever was behind him.

But unfortunately for the fucker behind Heller, he was not a normal man.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The girl's sobs stopped when she heard the man laughing, his arms still raised and his expression...

The Little Girl's breath hitched in her throat as the man gave him a simple, yet creepy smile with half-lidded eyes that sent her to the edge.  
Seeing her expression, Heller laughed in amusement before he stopped and descended into small giggles.

"Seriously, Kid." He started. Giving her a toothy grin as he used his right hand to rub and dust off some invisible chink on his riot armor.

"You were suppose to say, You and _I!_ Not Me and You, Silly." Then his grin turned feral as his right hand grabbed his APC .45 from its harness under his left arm with his right and aimed it directly behind him after he said ,"And the 'Too Late' shit? Say that to our eavesdropper." Then he squeezed the trigger.

The loud and consecutive cracks that the APC .45 made the Little Girl squeal in fear before she dropped to the ground, shutting her eyes close and covering her ears to dampen the loud noise as Heller used his prosthetic arm to absorb the recoil of the smg as he let loose behind him, and waving it left to right just in case his assailant was not alone

He hit something, or someone as the person gasped in pain as round after round of .45 ACP rained down until Heller emptied the entire clip.

Heller then nonchalantly unclasped his smg, ejected the spent magazine to the stone ground, materialized a fresh one and loaded it into the gun.

All the while he ignored the pained gasps and wheezes of who ever he shot at. Sounds that he recognized as female."Fucking hell." He cursed. He then turned around to confront his quarry, "Please tell me I didn't shot a good gu— Holy fucking shit!"

Heller then took a step back as he aimed his gun to what he could fully assume a Bloody Prostitute that can go toe to to with pornstars and celebrities back home. Except he was pretty sure the Church will have a exorcism erection if they could see that this bitch had horns and tail that screamed what she could be now that Heller finally recognized what she is.

"A fucking Succubus..." He trailed of in awe as he slowly walked up to her, keeping his gun trained on her even though her dying breaths was now more audible.

"Y...you... h—how...?" The long-haired beauty gasped in between her dying breaths as she bled from all the holes that were on her torso, legs, arms, and the sides of her neck.

"Resilient Bitch." Heller said, surprised at how she could talk. Then he gave her a smile as she slowly died.  
"Sorry, you slut. It's a trademark secret." He stood up and aimed his smg at her head. A single round popped off and hit her squarely on her forehead, giving her mercy before Heller turned and walked to the huddled little girl.

Her position and her loud sobbing didn't allowed her to sense his presence so when he clasped his gun and grabbed her by the shoulders, she almost screamed in fear before a hand covered her mouth, her screams muffled by something metallic.

"Kid. You gotta shut up or we attract more attention." Her captor asked but she didn't stopped. She tried to pry off the arms only to no avail as her strength was laughable against this man's strength and whatever harm material that was on his right arm. Her screams only doubled as the man glared at her in an effort to quiet her but he still didn't let go.

Heller sighed. "This is going to take some time." Heller thought as he kept his right hand covering her mouth. "Hey. You gotta stop or we—!"

She managed to slip her head off and with one last valiant action, she bit his right hand.

Only to be greeted in the world of pain by her teeth as soon as she tried bite hard only to rebound as her captor snorted in amusement at her predicament.

"Oh, holy shit. That was so hilarious! What made you think to do that?"Heller said as he laughed as quietly as he can, watching the in pain little girl as she tried to nurse her teeth.

She stiffened in fear as a hand touched her shoulder and made her turn to face him properly. Only to be greeted by a reassuring smile as he nodded in relief when she didn't screamed this time.

"Finally! The screeching noise has stopped." He joked, earning a fierce glare from the little girl that he simply laughed off before continuing. "Anyway, kid. You gotta trust me on this. I'm not here to hurt you."

"And what makes you say that?!" She tried to openly defiant only for her captor to snicker.

"Considering I just saved you from a demon, may be that counts? Oh, and don't forget I could've harmed you as soon as I'm done with Lady Succ over there. Does that present a valid argument, miss...?" Heller answered as the girl's eyes widened in realization before she looked away.

"Su—Susan...a..." She trailed off before her eyes saw the corpse of the succubus that was chasing her earlier.  
 _'Wait. If he killed a succubuss, does that mean he is...'_

"Hey, Susie. You okay there, bud?" She was shaken from her reverie when the man addressed her.

She couldn't stop now...  
"Who... who are you?" She asked apprehensively.

The Man simply gave a more genuine and calm smile.  
"Just a man who wants some answers for his questions." "The name's Heller Knight. Pleased to meet you, Susana."  
 **.**

 **. (Line Break)**

 **.  
AN: **  
**We had our first mamono casualty and there is no doubt human and mamono will follow.**

 **Why? Because Balance, people.**

 **Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review or your thoughts snd thank you once again for reading this story.**


	4. Chapter 3- Assault

Once she was calm and ready, Heller stood up along with Susana. While the kid still gave her an hesitant look, he didn't cared about that as he walked forward. A few steps before he looked back when he noticed she stayed at her spot.

"Oi." He called out, "You just gonna stand there or something? Come on. I can get you to a safe place or find your parents." He nodded at the exit. It took a few seconds but Susan finally accepted it and decided to follow her savior.

"Good. Now, kid. As I said earlier, I am in need of answers." He said as they walked past the corpse of their would-be assailant earlier.=

Susana gave the dead body a grim and disgusted look as passed by it. She could only try to look away at the holes that pierced through the succubus' beautiful skin as a bloody puddle formed under her.

"Hey." A stern voice broke her morbid curiosity as the man wearing foreign armor(?) called her out. "Don't look at her. Just let it pass." He said as he stopped beside her to pat her back, pushing her forward that it almost made her stumble forward.

"Ow. Hey! That hurt!" She chided as she glared at him. Heller simply responded with a shrug and ignored her death stare.

They finally reached the end that only did he became serious. He raised a hand to Susan to stop her and when she was about speak, Heller raised his mask to his face and gave her a meaningful look with his serious expression coupled with the skull face that immediately shut down any words from her.

He raised his left index finger to his mouth in 'Stay silent' gesture that Susana followed.

Heller nodded, appreciating that the kid was now willing to stay silent, and spoke, "Okay, kid. Make sure you follow what I say, okay? If we have to get out of this hell hole, you gotta stick to me since I'm your current guardian until I can find your parents. Also, you have to act as my tour guide because I am not familiar with this city so you have to lead me back to gate near here so my... friends can help us. Capiche?"

He mentally praised the lord when Susan meekly nodded. No doubt intimidated, but he didn't cared.

"Good. Anyway, just get ready to hide somewhere near if we encounter any more of what attacked this pla—"

"They're the Mamono."

Heller looked at Susan with a confused look before he slowly nodded. "O...kay? I guess that's what you call her in you language. Fine, sure." He simply wave his hand before he turned back and peaked out of the corner of the alleyways with gun at the ready for any surprise.

When there were none, Heller looked back to Susan. "Everything is clear. Come on. Let's also play 21 questions while we're at it."

The Little Girl simply looked confused before her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed where Heller was heading.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked as Heller simply gave her a weird look.

"Uhhh... Going to where I came from, if I can still remember it, I guess?"

"No! You can't go to there! That's where most of the Mamono came from! We must go to the otherside where the other people are!" She responded with urgency.

"What? But come on! It's more safer there and if I'm right, most of the fighting could be in center. I can't protect you if I have to fight in a damn war zone." He retorted.

"But there's an army of Mamono that is on their way through the same gate! Didn't you heard what the Knights said earlier?

Heller froze at her answer. His blood turned cold as he looked at Susan with a surprised expression

' _Oh shit... I fucking left the Tigr in the forest.'_ He thought but atleast his heart didn't pound heavily when he thought about it.

Before he actually left, he came back and went inside the APC to pull out a large tarp with synthetic leaves and grass on it. It was large enough to drape the entire  
Tigr and camouflage it, so he was not worried about the vehicle getting caught.

No. His mind was going overdrive on how to come back to the vehicle without being caught by fucking monsters or some bullshittery this world wants to give to him.

And if he didn't respond back to Anne and the others back home in time..

Oh god... He didn't even want to imagine it.

 _'Definitely should've brought the ARES..._ ' He trailed off in annoyance before he focused and saw Susana looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Hell's bells..." He cursed silently before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose , "Fine. We'll do it your way, kid. Maybe my friends could wait ." He agreed, not liking how the little girl looked slightly smug before she nodded and pointed to the other direction, where more market stalls lay in chaos.

That, and he couldn't afford to waste time arguing with a kid in this silent Hell.

"Okay! Come on. I'm sure my parents are worried sick about me."Heller nodded and went first while Susan followed from behind near him.

' _Dammit. This is just going to complicate things.'_ He could only sigh in exasperation as he prepped his smg while they escorted each other out.

He just hope he can get out and avoid attracting any unwanted attention to him if they reach the safe zone.

Yet, his instincts was telling him that the real shit hasn't even started.

Despite he was in a fantasy setting, Heller ignored them in favor of scanning the environment and watching for any threats that can appear. His eyes roamed over the tell-tale signs of destruction, stampede, panic and chaos all over the place along with discarded or broken weapons and armor.

The two walked in silence for some time with Susana pointing out directions was their only noise. They watched their footing as they avoided to step or their foot to hit something lest something attracts it.

' _Atleast the kid is good at the art of Noise Discipline'_ He thought before he decided to break the silence.

"Alright, kid. Time to play 21 questions. Just answer what I ask but try to keep quiet, okay?" Heller said quietly as they rounded a corner and passed through a small road where they stayed near the shadows.

Susana looked at him as soon as he spoke and nodded.

"Good. First question, Where are your parents and how the hell did you ended here?"

"My... parents were with me that time and we were escaping along with Miss Rona. Knights and the militia were ordering everyone to get in to the carts to escape." Her expression became sad when she paused before she continued. "I got separated to my mother and father during the panic but these two knights, Marco and Miya, helped when they found me and led me to a carriage that had other kids in it... except..." She choked as her memories before she controlled her sobbing as Heller worriedly patted her back.

"Except that there were already mamono waiting for us inside the carriage. They ambushed the two and the other nearby knights and militiamen while I barely escaped."

"Jesus... I'm sorry to hear that." Heller responded, "And I guess when you were running, that bitch back there found you?"

Susana simply nodded.

Heller winced, feeling like an asshole for asking that first question but quickly rectified it.  
"Well, don't worry. There's no doubt your parents are safe and are waiting for you at the safe zone." He reassured. He sighed in relief when Susana smiled.

"Nice to see 'ya back in spirits, kid. I'm sorry for asking that kind of question."

He took a deep breath and thought what his next question be without triggering any bad memories.

"Those Mamono... What exactly are they?"

The girl looked up in thought, now away from any dejecting thoughts, as she tried to answer his question.

"I... I don't know actually... My family lived inside the walls of Amity for so long that we didn't know what they truly are except what the Priest says or what I hear from other hearsays from those who came from war campaigns or skirmishes." She answered after they turned away from a dead end.

"Priest, huh?" Heller muttered, shaking his head in amusement.  
' _Considering I am in the middle ages, Christianity or whatever religion these people have is no doubt at its peak. Do I even want to ask how her priest describes the Mamono?'_

He gave it a second thought before he decided against it, not wanting to hear any religious nut head using their fanatical views for description so he went straight to conclusion.

Especially now that he remembered he was in some fantasy world.

"Well, they're monsters that want to eat humanity and all that jazz, no doubt. I guess that's pretty obvious." Heller said as he peaked around a corner.

"Well... I guess that's the short version of what the local priest says." She scrunched her face in thought. "What's jazz?"

Heller turned to her and laughed softly. "No need for you to ask something like that. Come on, tell me which way we're heading."

Susana simply let it slide before she pointed to the alleyway on their right as they went between two buildings with tattered signs and brokens windows on their exteriors.  
"I think that's where the main district is. Sire Marco said earlier that we we're heading earlier when I asked where my parents are."  
"You think?" Heller deadpanned.

"Hey! I was running with a demon chasing me! That and I usually stay inside the house with my mom since she hates the priest." Susana retorted.

Heller rolled his eyes as he peaked around a corner and checked for any threats. There were none.

He signaled her to follow and they walked through in silence.

' _This place is called Amity. Although if everyone is evacuating the city, I guess the name won't stay for too long with demons running around the place.'_

Then he stopped.

Susana almost bumped on his back and when she looked up at her escort to chide, she immediately went quiet as she looked around if anything caused Heller to stop.  
"Uh... Hey. Heller? Is there something wrong?"

"It's too quiet..."

She must have heard something from him but not enough. "What did tou just say? Hey."

Heller turned to her and she saw how serious his eyes are that she froze when she grabbed her shoulders and turned her nack to the direction they were walking earlier.  
"Eh? Heller?"

"Double time, kid. There's something wrong with this place. Go go go." He started to firmly push her that Susana had to walk briskly, unable to say anything.

But she did, anyway. "Why? We're so near! My parents are waiting for me! We can't just go ba—mmmpff!"

She was cut off when Heller covered her mouth with his left hand as he looked in all directions.

"Stay quiet, Susan. We've been walking for minutes and not _once_ did we heard something. We're just getting into a another trap or better, we're lost because you're wrong with directions."

Susan managed to remove the gloved hand from her mouth after she shook her head. She did spoke as quietly as possible.

"What do you mean? Isn't that a good thing, right? There's no mamono chasing us and we don't have to worry about getting eaten. Don't act like my uncle when he came back from a War Campaigm last week. It... creeps me out." She trailed off as Heller gave her a meaningful look.

"Kid... It ain't paranoia if you know something out there wants to kill you. That, and can't you understand? You told me that the mamono attacked you earlier and with all honesty, you haven't ran off for too far. What I'm implying is there should be SOMETHING that we could've heard or seen. Like... from someone! Or atleast some fighting but it's been so quiet to it's deafening."

Susana, despite being young, knew what he was saying and immediately noted their surroundings.

He was right. Why was it so quiet? She could still remember when she was running away how she can hear the mamono and the soldiers fighting. Even a few minutes before she got cornered by that succubus!

And if she was right about her directions, The Main District should be filled with people and their noise.

Not with... nothingness and silence.

There should be someone there! Did she actually got her directions wrong?

Heller, now seeing her realization, was about to tap her shoulder and walk a different way.

Only to be hit by something akin to a speeding baseball to his back.

"Gah! Fuck!" He cursed as he was almost knocked back by the projectile that struck his riot suit and felt it wedge between the materials of the armors. It almost hit the scabbard of his Marlin, too.

While the armor prevented it from hitting striking flesh, he was sure as hell he'll feel sore once his adrenaline wears off.

He felt pain before it turned into a dull and numb feeling before he felt rage fueling his body.  
He immediately turned around and fired a burst from his smg to the exit of the Alleyway, dropping two figures that were no doubt enemies. One was holding a bow while the other had a crude looking axe.

"Goddamn fucking assholes!" Heller howled as he pulled out the invading projectile, it was a fucking arrow!, and broke it in half.

"He—Heller! Are you—!" She didn't managed to speak properly as her ears were ringing from the loud noise when she movement caught her eyes at the end of the alley. Her breath hitched in fear when she recognized the crude and indecent armor the two were wearing and their chubby but curby bodies along with their face and ears that looked like pigs.

Even Heller noticed them during his near-rage haze when they came rounding a corner, no doubt investigating the noise from his gun.

They weren't human, even if they looked hot. That was more than enough.

"What was—!" The first to appear froze in shock when she saw two of her orc sisters lying dead on the floor as her friend followed beside her.

"What happened, Hil—" She never managed to hear what she said as a series of sharp cracks in the air for a split second before her friend's body jerked from being struck by something as blood came out from their holes.

Those loud cracks almost deafened her before she soon followed her friend, kneeling to the ground in pain, as foreign objects penetrated her and she could only gasp and writhe in pain as she grabbed at her bloody torso.

She could only give one last pained look at the man at the end of the alley, who was now aiming a flintlock of some sort at her, before everything went dark.

Heller watched as what could be some pig woman's head jerked back as the .357 round hit her forehead. He holstered his revolver before he ejected the spent magazine of his smg and loaded one quickly before he turned back to Susana.

He could only watch as she was grabbing both of her, her expression no doubt saying she was in pain.

But he simply grabbed her shoulders and tried to call her out.  
"Susan! Kid! Hey!" He shook her until she focused her eyes on him, "Can you hear me? Is the ringing too loud? Come on, Kid!"

"W—Wait! Hey! I.." She winced as she grabbed her ear, "I'm fine! It just really hurts so much." Tears watered her eyes as she grabbed both ears and shook her head in vain effort to remove the pain until she felt Heller grabbing her shoulders and begun guiding her through were they came from

"I got you, kid. We have to go, now! There's no doubt they got someone ne—!"

"Hilda! Origa!"

A shrill and terrified voice sounded from behind and Heller's instincs immediately went to work as he began to guide Susana and got out from the alleyway as the two started to run in some random direction.

"Get going, kid! Hurry!" Heller ordered as the two picked up their pace, although Heller was forced to slow down to run beside Susana.

A loud noise from someone blowing a horn almost made them stop their tracks but they kept going only for the noise to multiply until it was heard from all other directions.

 _'Some of them sounded near. Oh god...'_ Heller grimly thought as Susana began leading her to a different place once she slightly recovered from the deafening.

"I know this place! There's another way we can get through the main plaza without being seen if we go through here!" She called out as they ran through the road.

"You should've fucking told me that earlier, Kid!" Heller responded, as he looked back to see any pursuers.

"I'm so— Heller! Watch out!" Susuan warned as He instinctively stopped and looked at what caused her to do so.

Oh, he wish he hadn't.

Blocking their way were the definition of the word Amazonians, with tribal clothing, chiseled bodies, large heights and ebony skin. If there was another time, Heller would've tried his luck but it looks like that was a fleeting dream as he watched the burning gazes of the five amazonians as they wielded their own primitive weapons ranging from 2 spearmen with shields, 2 with large crude axes and one who has large sword. No doubt it was the leader.

But what's with the tail and horn? Is this the mamono Susana was talking about?

Then again, if his history lessons were right, the amazonians back then were truly brutal and savage. That, and there's no doubt they were being surrounded.

"Ladies! While I do appreciate hot beauties like you waiting for us, My escort and I are quite in a hurry. So if you don't mind..." Ther Mercenary and the Little Girl started to take a few steps back only for the amazonians to smile coyly as they too followed.

"Quite the predicament you have here, traveller." The lead amazonian spoke, her white ashen hair was tied in a braid as she raised her sword. "But do not worry. Come with us quietly and I will assure you safe passage..." She smiled huskily as Heller tensed and put a hand over Susana to cover her.

"...to our tribe."

 _'Fuck... We're cornered and I could already hear Jontron screaming at my head...'_  
He immediately steeled himself as he aimed his smg at the lead amazonian and fired, who could widen her eyes at what he was doing until it was too late.

She jerked back as the .45 acp rounds slammed into her and that was when Heller brutally learned that he was inadequately equipped.

It hit her and made her bleed, alright. But she was still very much painfully alive before a spearman went and guarded her by raising her shield.

Whatever that thing was made off managed to hold back the weak rounds until Heller switched targets and made sure this time to aim for the head.

A few round bursts and one spearman and axe woman dropped as the rounds struck their faces and they fell to the ground.

He could hear their lead painfully calling out their names so he took this chance to grab Susana away and turn back only for more of those pig woman came rounding the corner and found them.

He didn't hesitated. He materialized a High Explosive grenade and threw it at them as they neared them before Heller grabbed Susan and blocked her view.

A blast sounded and the shriek of the pig woman invaded his ears before he grabbed Susan's hand and ran to an alleyway instead of going through the pig women's mutilated bodies with a pair of amazonians chasing them.

"Get going, Kid! Hurry!" Heller shouted as he held on to Susan's hand and they kept running as the rushing footsteps of the amazonians were starting to near them as they went through the maze work.

 _'Holy fuck! They are fast!"_ Heller thought, alarmed when he turned back for a split second and saw their weapons peaking out of the corner.

In his haste, he didn't notice the dead bodies of pig women that he killed earlier until he exited the alley,

Only to be tackled by something akin to a linebacker with breasts and wearing bikini armor from out of the corner of the alley.  
He could hear Susana yelp as she too fell to the ground as soon as he was tackled, no doubt not expecting the surpise.

Heller's smg clattered away from him as he used both hands to barely hold back a beautiful pig woman trying to grab of his face and to make it more worse, he could hear the amazonians slowly closing on them.

"I smelled you..." The pig woman breathed huskily to Heller's face as she straddled him. She was slowly overpowering him with her brute strength that his prosthetic arm was even struggling to hold her back.

Heller, in one last bout of strength, managed to push her back only to grab her boob with his left hand. The pig woman giggled ecstatically as she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Only to feel the cold barrel of Heller's assault revolver at her chin.

Heller squeezed the trigger, and blood and brain matter spurted out from the pig woman head as the .357 blasted her point blank. Her body smothered him but he managed to push her off of him and stand up quickly as he used both hands to aim at the alleyway where he saw the two rushing amazonians.

He squeezed off 1 precise shots for the axe woman, 3 for the spearwoman when she raised her shield that Heller fired at her unguarded legs, making her trip, then shot her head.  
He fired the last two rounds for each amazonian as a double-tap to ensure their death.

Heller ejected the spent rounds from his revolver and materialized an 8-shot moonclip rounds and loaded it into the revolver before turning to Susana, who was breathing heavily from the exhaustion of running.

But why was she not looking at him?

"Quite an interesting show you did there, stranger. But... I do not appreciate how you killed my cute subordinates with that interesting contraption of yours."

A seductive and tempting voice sternly said as Heller whirled around and aimed his revolver and fired with no hesitation.

He didn't cared until three bullets stopped a few inches from a blue-skinned beauty with horns and tail by some invisible force that only did he cared and picked up his APC and fired a burst quickly.

It was stopped once again that Heller stopped shooting, as the demonness gave her a hot yet grim look as the invisible force disappeared that let the bullets drop to the cobblestone road.

"That... is quite the rude introduction, good sir." She remarked as Heller unlatched the magazine and placed it on his back, away from the woman's view, and stored it before materializing a new fresh one and quickly loaded it. The blue-skinned woman simply looked with interest before she spoke once again.

"Truly, I didn't expect a man wondering around this parts. I didn't even sensed your spirit energy and now that you are here..." Her face scrunched up in confusion.

 _'Spirit energy? Da fuq? Is she talking about my soul?'_ Heller thought before he snapped back at her. "Sorry, bitch. But I ain't telling you shit until you let me pass with my kid here." He gestured at the frozen Susana, who immediately jerked up in fear when the woman's gaze lingered over her.

She coyly smiled as he regarded Heller, "And pray do tell why I should do such a thing? Do you intend to use your body as a bargaining tool, foreigner?" She travelled a hand over her slim hips to her stomach and to her large breasts that Heller felt his skin crawl at some sensation he felt.

"What the fuck are you saying? Like hell I'm gonna sell my soul to some random thundercunt like you." Heller harshly remarked as he gripped his smg tight.

The woman simply frowned at his wording she smiled with a hidden edge as she extended a hand to her side regarding...

"Oh fuck my ass..." Heller trailed off as more amazonians and pig women came out from their hiding spot behind buildings as more... monster girls accompanied them?

There were 8 pig women, 6 amazonians, 4 wimen with gree lizard skin and two with green-skinned women standing 2 meters taller than any person Heller met.

Heller simply froze as he regarded the hot and beautiful beings that surpassed any beauty from Earth while Susana whimpered in fear beside him as she watched the monster girls regard them hungrily.

' _What the fuck... Why are they all girls?! And why do they resemble that one show Aliez watch— No... don't tell me..'_

It was official. If he gets out of this hell hole alive with his sanity intact, he was going on a rampage back in Earth for sending him to the world of fucking Anime!

"Goddamn you Aliez! Goddamn you Japan! And goddamn you America for bombing Japan!" He shouted to the skies as every single being in the vicinity watched him in surprise as he spouted random words.

Susana could only jerk back when Heller's furious expression regarded her and she could only stand up when he howled at her.

"Get fucking going, Kid!" He saw his left hand going to his back, and it came out holding some small canister with a pin. She saw him biting the pin harshly through the bandana he was wearing and pulled back before he threw it at the Demon.

The succubus simply raised her hand as the small object froze mid-air, a few feet from her face before she sourly regarded Heller.

Only to see him raising a middle finger at her before her entire world turned white as her ears ringed loudly from the flashbang Heller threw.

But those sensations were drowned out by the foreign objects that embedded through out her entire body as she screamed in pain and began lashing out with magic before another metal struck her throat.

Still blinded, she choked out blood as she tried to grab her bleeding neck as she slowly dropped to the ground, dying.

Heller furiously switched to the group of monster girls and fired the remaining 11 rounds as they scrambled from all directions to dodge the barrage while the two  
large women crossed their arms and held their grounds as the pistol rounds simply bounced from their skin.

Heller regarded the frozen Susana and grabbed her shoulder before he harshly pushed her to the other side of the plaza.

"Go, Kid! I'll hold them off! Go and see your family! Now!" He screamed, causing the little girl to scramble in fear and follow what he said as she ran as fast as her legs can.

She managed to get a head start before two amazonians took chase after her.

"You fucking assholes!" Heller howled to Susana's hunters before he had to dash to the side as a spear almost struck his chest.

He watched as the group of monster girls started to come after him with their inhuman speed.  
He simply rolled his neck as he prepared himself and cracked the knuckles of his left hand before he clasped his smg back to its harness and grab his revolver with his right hand.  
He threw it to his left hand then used his right hand to grab his Condor Bolo Machete and unsheathe the blade.

With Blade and Shot at his right and left hand, he aimed his revolver at the charging Mamono and roared.

" _ **Everyone Pays!"**_ **  
**


	5. Chapter 4- Fight like Hell

"No! No! No! Stay away!" She screamed as she pulled down a barrel, a vain effort as she tried to slow down her pursuers but they simply ignored it, favoring to chase her down to the ends of the Earth.

She was exhausted, thirsty, and terrified, but she kept running, in fear of what her two hunters will do to her if they grabbed a hold of her.

She kept going even if her legs screamed painfully at being overused for a long period of time but her fear kept her running, along with the hope that her family is waiting for her. So she didn't stop, lest she never sees them...

or let his savior's sacrifice be in vain.

Even as she bolted in random directions to throw her pursuers off away from where she last saw Heller, she could still hear his thunder wand and explosions blasting from afar, a sign that he was still alive and fighting to keep their attention on him than her.

Her heart pounded in exhaustion, fear, and worry for him but she was not going to surrender. Not yet when he gave her a chance to see them again.

But she has to lose the two mamono that was hell bent on hunting her.

So that why when she found herself in the public market, she immediately ran to a ruined stall and hid inside fallen barrel half-filled with tomatoes, with some mushing under her knees and hand but she ignored them in favor of staying silent as she watched from inside the barrel mouth.

She held her breath when she heard their rushing footsteps nearing her position, she held her sobs as their feet came view in front of her that she could only hear the beating of her heart. She couldn't help but wonder if the beating was what caused them to find her.  
She waited for heated seconds, waiting for the amazonian to peer inside the barrel and pull her out from her death trap only to hear her speak, addressing someone Susana couldn't see.

"Dammit! I lost her scent around here." Declared her barefoot huntress. "Those damn fruits're messing with my nose."  
Susana heard the other behind her hiding spot.

"We can't do anything about that but we cannot lose the child. She's nearing the border the defenders created and we cannot risk losing her right now. I will not let some fledgling tarnish our pride as the tribe's greatest trackers."

"Aye." The amazonian with her feet in view agreed. "But where is the border? Just asking since I can't risk ourselves getting caught there."

"Hmmm... If the reports of the harpies were accurate, as dumb as they are, it is just in that road over there."

"You mean the one beside the broken carriage? Ah. Okay. I just hope the kid doesn't run over there. It would be a pain if she already escaped. Riiiggghhttt?"  
"Ugh." The other grumbled, "Don't give— I mean, don't try to make anymore noises. Let's just try to search those barrels over there. She could be in of those. Yeah..."

If Susana was not having the feeling of death knocking, or talking, a few feet away from her, she would've seen through the bullshittery but alas, she could only feel hope as she heard their conversation.

Her heart almost leapt out from her chest but she still held her breath even if she heard them walking away. Once she was sure that they were not around anymore did she scrambled out of the smelly barrel and looked around for her two pursuers.  
They were not there, and that was more than enough to make her stifle sobs of joy before she tried to search for her path to safety.

She found it and it warranted her to dash with all the remaining stamina while her pursuers were distracted.  
She found the road and she could feel tears streaking through her cheeks as the thought of getting out of this nightmare gave her more energy even if her knees wanted to buckle down from its use.

Only to stop when she recognized the road and when she made it to the end, did her hopes went up to flames.

' _They... they tricked me..._ ' She helplessly thought as the desolate plaza of a dead battlefield with a large crater greeted her.

The destroyed gate and its wall and foundation was similar at her state of mind as she weakly took a step back only to whirl around when she heard giggling only to stumble back to the floor and meekly scramble back up as the amazonian that wielded a broadsword sashayed towards her.

"Oh, by the Maou's tits! That was so easy! You actually fell for it!" She mocked as Susana was given flashbacks of the succubus pursuer that chased her earlier.

Only this time, there was no hope of escape nor any savior to make the amazonian disappear to lay a trap.

"I mean seriously," The amazonian started, "Did you really think we didn't saw your feet scrambling inside that barrel like a baby? Did you really think it was easy to fool a huntress like me? Tsk tsk tsk." The brute proudly stated as she slowly neared the exhausted Susana, who could only stay quiet as her eyes, wide and red as she silently cried, gave the amazonian a faux pout of pity.

"Aw... Don't be like that." The woman cheered, "Trust me. You'll like it in the tribe. And with your speed, you could be a great runner once you join us! It will be fun, especially if you find a cute guy to become your husband. I'll even personally train you, like a cute pet." Her eyes widen as she thought of what she said. "Yeah... That can be nice." The amazonian licked her lips as her strides started to pick up speed as Susana weakly tried to match it as she stepped back until a thought came to her.

 _'Where's the other amazonian...?—!'_

Susana was walking back as fast she can as she kept her eyes on the amazonian before the bumped into something hard.

She turned around quickly and looked up, not noticing the Amazonian's surprised expression, as the little girl looked at what, or who she bumped into.

Her shrieks of fear echoed throughout the desolate battlefield until it became muffled and the dead plaza became silent...

.

.

' _Fuck Japan, Fuck Harry Truman and his advisers, Fuck Clarke and his virgin fetishes. Fuck my ass for going with my stupid plan, and—_ FUCK YOU FOR TRYING TO STAB ME!" Heller roared as slammed the head of a pig woman to a wall beside him with each curse in his mind until he used his mechanical strength to smash her head to the wall with a shout.  
A bloody smear was left as her mushed head slowly fell to the ground before Heller ran through the alleyways until he saw his bolo machete and picked it up from the ground before he looked up towards the other end of the alley and saw a lizard woman rounding.

He immediately raised his revolver and fired.  
"Scum!" A round squarely struck her head and she stumbled to the ground.

Heller dashed past her corpse as he sheathed his bloody machete to reload his revolver with speed. He closed the chamber and unsheathed his blade and came across another open road,

And a group of mamono coming towards him with fury in their eyes. It also didn't help that there was a red head succubus in the middle forming circles of glowing light out of nowhere.

"Nope! Fuck that!" Heller immediately ran back to the alley he came from as the mamono took chase after him. He turned back and fired a few rounds, dropping those who were not expecting the retaliation before a round struck something and caused it to shimmer.

"Fuck y'all! Fuck your damn magic, you Hogwarts reject!" Heller cursed as he turned to a corner and fired at an amazonian that tried to rush him.

He didn't know how long has it been but he knew that it has been a long time since he last saw Susana and the list of enemies he has been fighting is ever growing. Despite the heavy physical training he did ever since he awoke, he was still a mortal against his opponents. His APC .45 was weak against more large opponents or those who have armor, like scales. His magnum and grenades was the only things that managed to keep up against them but even it was not enough when he learned that he has officially hated magic.

A Succubus came out of nowhere and used whatever sorcery to make shield that annoyed Heller to no end, forcing the Mercenary to use explosives, which also didn't work.  
Not only that, but these bitches were faster and stronger! They also adapted, making sure to get away as fast as they can if they see him throwing something or making sure their shielders, be it physical or magical or annoyingly, Shreks, are first.

Of course, he had some laughs when he threw a rock at them and they scrambled like chickens or when they learned that wooden shields and small bucklers are useless against .357 magnum rounds.

But it still did not surpassed the rage he was feeling, both as his blood lust went on a killing spree, and the thought that he could be in some world of Clarke's, Aliez', and some sick weebs' fetishes.

Scantily clad women? Check.  
Fantasy setting? Check  
Monster Girls? Triple fucking check.

He was going to have a serious discussion with Clarke. Especially now that he remembered that one book the scientist thought he managed to sneakily hide from Anne.

"I swear to every god out there, I'm gonna tear your sorry ass if this is some trick or you got your hand in this somehow, Clarke.." Heller muttered as he popped from cover and manage to kill the succubus as her lankeys scrambled for cover.

Which he answered by throwing a frag grenade and using the explosion to run in some random road.

 _'Dammit. I'm running out of options, I'm lost, and I don't know if Susana managed to escape.'_ He thought grimly as he fired the remaining rounds of his revolver to three amazonians that rounded a corner. ' _If I don't find the safe haven she was talking about or the destroyed gate, I'm a real dead man this time.'_

But he had to keep going. He had to get to safety and recover. Confirm Susana's safety then find a way to go back to his Tigr and yeet back home.

But it was going to take some time, especially now that Heller had to raise his machete and his mechanical strength strained against a lizardwoman's sword.

"You bastard!" The lizard woman screamed as she used her monsterous strength to push the Mercenary back. Heller held on and tried to use their sword lock struggle to aim his revolver at her.

However, the Lizardwoman was faster and kneed him, making him stumble back. Heller immediately recovered and slashed his machete forward to which his opponent blocked and retaliated with a front kick.

Heller dodged it to the side and aimed his revolver but the mamono twisted around as soon as he squeezed the trigger, causing the round to graze her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth in pain and charged once again, slashing forward like what her mother and father trained her, determine to avenge her fallen comrades. Her quarry retaliated by blocking each strike and trying to strike back with his own blade and following-up with that flintlock-like pistol with a small circular chamber after each strike. Each crack of the gun made her ears ring as the bullets almost struck her but her inhuman reflexes gave her a reprieve from death.

Heller has to end this fight quickly. This lizard girl was obviously trying to buy time for her friends but she's too fast that he can't hit her and much more skilled with swords than him.

But he does not play fair. He never will.

That's why he surprised her by throwing his machete at her as soon as she dodged another fire from his revolver, making her eyes widen in surprise as she deflected the impromptu projectile with her sword.

She expected his opponent to follow-up with another shot or charging with intent for a melee fight...

She didn't expected him throwing dirt to her eyes, effectively blinding her as she yelped from the surprise move.

"Dirty bastard!" She yelled as she blindly charged and slashed her sword to distract her opponent. But when her sword struck hair, she could only widen her red puffy eyes and gasp in shock as someone grabbed her from behind and felt something sharp on her neck.

Heller slitted her throat with his Kabar knife with cold precision before dropping her as she tried to grab her throat in vain effort to stop the bleeding before he aimed his revolver to the back of her head and fired.

"Mercy kill..." Heller muttered as he turned back to where his machete lay, picked it up and ran away.

But he didn't get too far when Heller found himself face to face with an oncoming mamono at the end of the road. Behind him, he could hear another mamono rushing to his position.

He could only smile and shake his head before he decided it was time.

"I am too hungry for this shit..."

He loaded new rounds on his revolver and holstered it before he sheathed his Bolo machete and materialized a fun size Crunch chocolate bar, unwrapped it and ate it. While he chew, he drew his hand back to the back of her left shoulder and grabbed on the rifle stock.

Grabbing the Model 1895 Marlin Trapper loaded with .45-70 gov't rounds. The oncoming mamono saw what he was doing and they placed the two big green women Heller escaped earlier while the other warriors with shields formed a defensive line for their shieldless allies while the ogres strided forward as they cracked their knuckles, their eyes burning as they watched him aim his rifle at them.

"Click click..." He aimed his rifle using the Skinner peep sight and aimed at the ogre who crossed her arms over her heard in an effort to cover it.

"Boom. Boom."

Heller squeezed the trigger of his rifle and the mamono in front of them winced as the gun fired sounded like a cannon.

But that didn't match their shock when the Ogre in front of them _screamed_ in agony as she stumbled back. They could only watch in horror as holes on her arms were large enough to fit a man's arm before some of them shrieked as a hole appeared on what was once the ogre's jaw. She screamed in agony as her arms limped before another cannon shot roared out and her head jerked back loudly and she fell to the ground as the back of her head exploded in gore.

Heller pushed down the lever of his rifle, letting a spent round to be ejected out of the chamber and aimed at the other ogre, who froze in fear before she tried to scramble out of his sight.

It was a useless effort as instead of striking her head, Heller aimed for her neck. The 400 grain struck and she grabbed her throat as she choked blood before he fired another round that struck her squarely on the forehead.

"Prepare for your finale!" Heller cheered as the mamono froze at the death of their big allies before an amazonian roared in fury and fear and charged at him with shield raised.

Another useless as the shield glowed with runes when he fired at it before the thing splintered and the sheer firepower of the .45-70 struck her chest and knocked her back.

" _Two..._ " Heller whispered as he ejected another spent round.

"Three." Announced as he fired a shot as the mamono began to charge.

" _ **Four!"**_ He exclaimed as the last round _roared_ and a fireball was seen forming from the barrel of Heller's rifle as his right shoulder was pushed back _hard_ by the sheer recoil of the round.

What a sight to be... as three or four, maybe even five! Mamono in a straight line dropped at the same time as soon as Heller fired the Xtreme Penetrator loaded in a Buffalo bore round pierced through the group.

The recoil used to scare him, especially how it _WILL_ , not can, mangle his shoulder and the possibility it can destroy his rifle but with his prosthetic arm and much more better Marlin Rifle, he was going to enjoy this as much as he can if he was going to die here.

Heller enjoyed the sight of the shocked mamono at the sudden death of ther allies before he materialized a grenade and threw it at them. He watched as it bounced on one head before it dropped to the middle of them and exploded.

All the while he was grinning, grabbing his rifle with his left before he laughed maniacally as he pulled out his Condor Dundee Bowie with his right hand from his back and twirled it before he charged at the dazed mamono and proceeded for a chain takedowns for each.

A stab to the head there, a slit throat here, a knife chop to the head, slamming someone's face to the pavement, and other things as he killed them as soon as he neared one.

But despite the euphoria, the bloodlust and the adrenaline, he was not invincible. Each takedown costed him of getting harm in more ways than one. From getting punched, kicked, pieces of his armor being torn from their weapons and him being knocked down to the ground as a amazonian tackled him before he answered it with a .357 magnum.

And as he kneeled just in time to dodge a swipe to almost lopped his head before he retaliated by stabbing the offender by the knee, causing her to scream in pain and rage before Heller gave a brutal uppercut when he let go of his blade that was stuck. She flew from the air before she landed harshly. The Mercenary rushed and grabbed his knife, pulling it before he plunged it to the chest of the orc.

This scene of death and carnage was what was seen by the second group of mamono as they reached his location.  
With him standing above a corpse of an orc as his left hand held his Marlin by its fore stock and his bloody Bowie knife on the right.

Breathing heavily as blood trickled from his head, a parting gift by an amazonian before she got killed, Heller still stood tall and proud as the mamono gaped in horror a genocidal man in front of them.

Heller didn't moved, he just stood there as he watched another wave came in and watched him in various emotions he can describe, ranging from horro, fear, to anger.

He didn't cared. He just stayed on his spot, breathing heavily as spots started to form in his eyes, thanks for underestimating the force of the punch of a lizardwoman. He was racked with pain from blunt force trauma and he could feel a bruise on his left eye as he held on to his rifle and blade.

How much time has passed, actually? Has it been an hour of him fighting for his life? How many has he killed? How many mamono wants to kill him on the spot by now?

So many hows... and he bit his tongue as he felt an arrow struck his chest and wedged itself in between his armor and kevlar. He stumbled back weakly as he watched an amazonian wielding a bow, she was in process of pulling another as she regarded him with anger, before Heller laughed.

 _'She looks like the one that took chase with Susana. I think the kid managed to escape or she's near here somewhere, hiding. Either way... it's a comforting thought before I die...' Then again, some of the mamono almost looked the same... hahaha...'_

Every single monster girl tensed as he laughed more loudly before he used their confusion to return his ever faithful rifle back in its tattered scabbard. He then switched his bowie knife to his left hand and reverse gripped it before pulling his revolver.

"You fuckers got me..." Heller started, startling the mamono as they prepared each weapon they have. "I mean, seriously, it took so fucking many of you just to catch one man. And what did that costed all of you?" He mocked as the mamono gripped their weapons tighter. Some took a step forward before being held back, thinking this was some trap. "I guess... I didn't lost my touch. As soon as I entered this goddamn world, I immediately got thrown into the worst scenario possible." He shook his head as he thought of earlier. "Heh. I guess I'm really one dumb motherfucker." The Mercenary cocked the hammer of his revolver as the mamono wave slowly walked forward as some hot woman rocking a witch outfit raised a visible barrier around them.

Heller smiled painfully at them before he felt an arrow struck his left thigh, piercing through his military trousers. He could only kneel as he felt himself weakening before he managed to gather the last ounce of strength he has to pull the arrow off that only did he notice how no blood came out from the wound but something... bright. He felt his energy sapped from him by whatever struck him but he held on as he gritted his teeth, finding new found strength as he slowly stood ip and aimed his revolver at the archer on top of the rooftops.

Only to feel a presence behind that he whirled and tried to slice whatever managed to sneak up on him.

Keyword... tried.

Heller watched in disbelief as his arm was grabbed by a large clawed paw with black fur and he could feel an intense heat forming around his body, making him sweat profusely as he slowly felt his lips becoming dry from the heat surpassing his experience in the Sahara.  
His eyes trailed the paw to its owner and found himself face to face with yet another beauty that regarded him with burning eyes.

Literally burning eyes. His eyes widened as he saw those flames that came out from her eyes, as his mind to come up with a way to explain what he was seeing.

She was like a werewolf. A werewolf from hell...

"I... was enjoying my tasty meaty meal and you came in, killing some of my friends, and causing havoc everywhere you run..." The werewolf murmured, intimidating the Mercenary as he tried to get his arm out of the wolf girl's steel grip. She held on, not even budging. "I... I don't even know what to say. You alone almost destroyed what _She_ has planned to this stronghold with the chaos." She slowly gripping his arm tight, making Heller release his knife as he tried to handle the starin of his arm.

' _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! She's gonna break it!'_

Heller gritted his teeth as wolf from hell gave him a cold furious stare despite the flames growing more brighter and his surroundings became more hotter.

"You dare to harm my kind! You dare to kill them like they are some worthless meat!" She started to howl as Heller cried out as her grip on her arm reached bone-crushing levels. But no matter what he tried to do to escape, it was in vain effort.

"I'll make you suffer! I'll make it more greater than the pain you gave them when you killed their dreams, You accursed Scourge! _**I will personally drag you to Hell myself!**_ " The Hellhound left fist cocked back and Heller could only stand there as the heat reached earth scorching levels before she brutally struck his stomach.

"Hurk—! Gaaaahhh!" Heller thought the pain he was feeling was enough to finally kill him but he remembered feeling pain was equals that you are still alive and still suffering. He could only curse Fate as he was knocked back several meters back as blood and spittle flew from his mouth before he landed harshly on the stone pavement, rolling for god knows how many times before finally stopping as his body crashed to a carriage and broke it, finally stopping his momentum.

Heller started to wheeze in pain as his left hand screamed of pain at being dislocated and indescribable pain wrought havoc all over his body. His pained breaths no doubt indicated that there he has cracked ribs, his abdomen felt like it was on fire and when he gave a pained look he finally saw why.

His felt like he was in a human sized microwave as his armor became a conduit for the heat but to make it worse, the entirety of his body armor was scorched and had a hole on where his stomach lay. He could only watch as first, maybe even second degree burns was visible on his already scarred abdomen.

Seeing the state of his body made the Mercenary painfully wheeze out a throaty laugh. "It's not like everyday I survive a punch from... huk.. satan's lapdog..." He could only raise his head above him and watch the noon sky, and titter with his last breath.

"I guess Satan really wants to own my soul after Fate denied it from him that he its enough to warrant him to send some hellhound after me..." Heller stated as he used his remaining strength to crawl up and let his upperbody lean on a broken wheel as he started to cough up some blood.  
"Well... atleast I'll yeet like a champion in hell than go down with one sin." He looked at his prosthetic arm and he could see the skin colored paint scraped off, revealing some of the gun metal color of his right arm. The only part of his body that was not in pain.  
He still held on to his revolver. "Huh..."

With no thought whatsoever, Heller raised his revolver and fired at the hellhound that was taking slow strides toward him.  
She obviously didn't expect him to still be alive, considering how she yelped in shock and pain as the .357 magnum bullets struck her. His hazy mind and blurring sight made him fire in all places. Three missed while the remaing struck either her chest, stomach, thighs, and her left arm.

He fired round after round until he spent all rounds.

He could only make a dejected sigh, holstering his revolver, as his quarry still stood despite bleeding. He could only watch as a bright orange flame surrounded the hound until his blurry eyesight caught the wounds closing as steam came out from them until it was slowly cauterized.

Then he painfully laughed loudly as the hellhound screamed in pain as her wounds finished cauterizing that she forgot the metal parts stuck inside!

"Oh! Hahahahahahahahahaha! You fucking idiot! You regenerated with out removing bullets! Oh holy fucking shit! And I thought Feminazi's and the SJWs are the biggest idiots I have ever seen!" He jeered before laughing loudly again.

Only to stop when he saw the absolute raw fury on the hellhound's face. She charged towards him like a speeding bullet that he only saw a blur before his head jerked to the side loudly as her fist struck him so hard that he saw stars forming in his sight and he weakly spat a bloody spittle to the ground before the hellhound wrapped her paws around him and used her and started to choke him.

" **You! Fucking! Dare!** " She screeched that Heller's ear drums almost bursted as he tried to find a way to breathe despite his windpipe was slowly being crushed. He answered her by swinging a mean right hook that almost, _just almost_ , jerked back the hellhound but it only made her more furious as she applied more pressure to Heller's neck as tried to shake off her hands in futile effort.

He was given a painful reprieve when she threw him and he slammed to the pavement a few feet away frim her. He rolled on his back as his blurring eyes regarded the sky one last time before he weakly looked at the hellhound,

Who was twirling his bowie knife in between her claws before she threw it at him. He could hear it clatter near him and he could only weakly grasp the his trusty knife that had been with him for years.

Despite his battered and bruised body, Heller slowly, ever, painfully slowly rose from his lying position and stand up as he grabbed his Condor Dundee Bowie in a forward grip hammer technique before he used his PDI to materialize a custom made Kneph knife on his left hand. He weakly gripped the knife in reverse grip with the edge out.

The Hellhound watched with interest as her prey stood against her in defiance as he gripped the two knives on his hands weakly.  
But she could only frown when he dropped to the floor, with both knees on the stone pavement as both of his arms lay limp beside him even if they held on the knives tightly.

"Sorry... to disappoint, you mutt... But I ran out of juice... Maybe if you bury my body in the forest on where I came frim maybe... hurk... may..be I'll have a good... good surprise for you..." She had to strain her ears as Heller weakly muttered those words as he de-materialized his Kneph while he sheathed his bowie...

The Hellhound could only shake her head in disappointment as he watched her as his consciousness was slowly being sapped by the sweet embrace of sleep...

As Heller slowly lost conciousness, he heard distorted voices buzzing in his head. Whether it was around him or some memory of his, he didn't know as everything went dark and the last thing he saw was the Hellhound not... looking at him but... somewhere? He didn't know but everything was a blur before some god decided to turn off the lighting.

And the voices...

"Mimil! Help me bring that scorching bitch back to hell! Elt! Get that man out of here, Now!"

Huh... Yeah... maybe it was some memory...

Heller felt a soft calming warm surround him, numbing out all pain as he could _feel_ his hand reach out to the light that somehow, he could see, yet not at the same time. But he didn't cared, it felt good, almost similar to Violetta's warm embrace before she died on his arms...

So he went to the light. Even if it felt like someone was dragging him towards it throughout the stone. It was really uncomfortable until the light blinded him.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** **Btw... with the current content on this chapter. I don't know if I can advertise this back in the discord server of MGE but I'll try my luck out like a dumbass.**

 **So goodluck to me, I guess. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I'll try to improve my writing as I progress.**

 **I hope so.**


	6. Chapter 5- Aftermath

When he opened his eyes, he didn't expect to be greeted by the blue sky and feel a welcoming warmth that almost made him pass out. Yet, he couldn't move and everything was so damn bright and blurry. He feels like everything was not... real. It was so surreal that he could only lay the in his catatonic state as his blurry eyes watched.

 _'But why can't I feel anything...?'_ He thought in confusion, remembering the events that transpired before he lost consciousness.

There was no pain, no numb feeling. Just nothing except for the warm and nice sensation that calmed him even with what his mind was trying to tell him otherwise.

 _'Where am I? Why can't I move? I don't understand...'_ Then he stopped as the warm sensation continued to soothe him. "Am I dead...?" He weakly muttered as the feeling continued.  
' _Huh. I didn't know Hell gives their newcomers a different warm welcome. I was expecting for hellfire and brimstone, not sunshine and grass all around me with a pillow on my head.'_

Then he paused.

' _Pillow?'_

He tried to turn his head but the soothing catatonic state of his body persisted, stopping him from looking at his surroundings.

His pillow shifted, as if alive.

He still could not move an inch before a voice that warmly resonated around him and in his head that it was overwhelming before the calmness helped him understand the voice.

" _You have not been sent to the After life, dear Traveller."  
_ It was a woman's voice, so soothing and soothing and warm that it reminded him of his mother and Violetta speaking to him during their 'boring days'.

Heller was confused and a bit spooked, not understanding this feeling but he couldn't do anything before a face came into view.

But any features the woman has was blurred out that by a sudden brightness that didn't blinded him.  
But he could make out her long golden blonde hair that looked so natural and smooth as he felt some of them tickle his face like feathers before the strange woman pushed it back to her head. He didn't know why but he was already missing that.

 _'She's a keeper... Heh.'_

" _I know you are confused of the events that has transpired but do not worry, for your confusion will soon disappear when you awake in the waking world."_ She said sagely.  
He involuntarily shiver and close his eyes when her warm hands cupped his face gently.  
 _Then she spoke in a melancholic manner as her thumbs dusted the faint scars on his face.  
_ _"I know of you, Mercenary. You are a man who has lost everything yet you kept going forward even if it meant going alone. You seek a purpose, yet you could not find it. You were willing to risk to do a dangerous task, just to find a new meaning."_ He could helplessly lay there as he felt a warm kiss on his forehead.  
" _Do not fret. For you will soon find one in this world. You have done what you can in your past. Now... it is time for you to build a lasting present and future for your journey."  
_ She cordially whispered as she moved to speak near his ear.

Heller felt confusion as the woman spoke even if her voice and warm breath grew more addicting.

"What... Do you mean?" He weakly asked.

Then he saw it.

As the brightness wavered ever slightly, he saw her rosy lips gave him the most warm smile he had ever seen as her beautiful blue eyes that matched the beauty of bright sky.  
It emanated with warmth, happiness and life.

His eyes widened when her face was finally shown and he saw the face that could be akin to a goddess.

No. _The_ Goddess.

He realized that he was laying on her lap. Before any thoughts on how he ended from a hellhole to here could form, he heard her giggling softly as she put her hand on his mouth as she regarded him with mirth.

" _For a Foreigner that never once believed in faith nor visited this lands once, you are quite amusing."_ She said that Heller felt his heart flutter at her voice.

"I said that aloud, didn't I?" He said as he gave a smile of his own. "Well what could I say? You definitely fit the bill of one if I ever seen—" Then he paused, as if relieving a good memory since he was smiled happily, before he spoke.  
"Wait. I'm wrong. No offense, Lady. But I have seen a Goddess before. Two of them, in fact." His smiled became sad as the 'Goddess' regarded him with a sympathy. "They maybe both gone but they will always be in my heart in mind." He laughed softly.  
"Cheesy, I know. But it's the truth. So you were wrong when you said I don't believe in faith."

" _No offense taken, young man. True love is something I rarely come across these days ever since Lilith's—" She paused before she shook her head, shaking off the memory before she glanced at Heller with a smile. "I didn't know that I can also see it in a heart of a mercenary."_ The woman playfully responded as she played with his hair.

But Heller knew this surreal feeling will not last. As much as he loved what he was feeling, it was time to get what little he could get.

The supposedly Goddess saw his expression turn serious that she stopped and regarded him with a small and unnoticeable frown before it disappeared.

"Look." He started as the beautiful blonde woman tilted her head cutely. "I like this and all but what do you mean with what you were saying earlier? And who even are you?" Heller inquired as the woman became deep in thought.

But that immediately changed when he felt the soothing warmth that caressed his body slowly sapping away before something numb and painful started to form all over his body.

"Gah!" He gasped as he felt a headache forming in his head as his sight slowly became blurry and everything started going dark.

The woman could only watch him pitifully before Heller felt his body disappearing.

" _It is time. I know you have many questions but those will be answered soon." She started as darkness surrounded Heller's vision as the pain he gained earlier was coming back, but with less intensity than before._

The last thing Heller saw and felt was the mysterious woman giving him a pained look as she cupped his face before she spoke, as if painfully giving a bad news.

" _Forgive me for what I must do, Heller. But you—"_ Her voice slowly became distorted and blurry, making Heller unable to hear what she was fully saying. "—ar— wer. My las— ch—ce... F—r— is— wo—"

He closed his eyes as he painfully woke up.

.

. _(Scene Change)_

He raised his head as his mouth opened to cry out as his body ached all over. But he managed to shut his trap before his focus returned. His first insincts was to scan his surroundings and he followed it as he materialized a switchblade when he placed his hand behind him.  
He was in some sort of room. A plain one with few wooden furniture and flooring, a window with sunlight coming in the room. It looked like it was some sort of guest room that has not been used for some time since he could see some dust bunnies forming on some spots of the room.

"Where... where am I?" His said as he de-materialized the knife when he found himself alone. His head throbbed so he grabbed it as an image of a blonde woman with features he could not remember appeared.  
 _'The dream... What...'_ Then he paused as he looked around the bare room, the throbbing disappeared as soon as it came.

"What dream?" He muttered, confused before he shook his head as his thought slowly became crystal clear. "Must be still delirious. I guess I hit my head hard earlier."

He felt warm though and found that his entire upper body was bare, except not actually since his torso was wrapped in bandages. He touched his head and found that there was also one wrapped on his head, no doubt from one of the mamono's strike.

He wasn't wearing his armor, he does not have any of his weaponry, and the only things he has was his trousers and his P.D.I Bracer wrapped around his left wrist.

But he wasn't panicking as his mind finally cleared and made a conclusion.  
' _Bandaged and healed. I'm in a room sitting on a bed and not inside a cell or cage. I am also not tied on the bed.'_ He finished as he swung his legs to the side of the bed and found that his feet was bare. His soles landed on the wooden floor and felt the dust and its chillness.

"Not too painful. I guess I do recover fast." Heller muttered as he tried to stand up only to sit back down on bed when a wave of vertigo struck him.

He stayed there before his eyes widened. He looked at his prosthetic arm and found the scrapes of the paint that concealed his arm.  
With quick reflexes, he materialized a spray can, shook it, and sprayed it on the parts that exposed the gun metal color of his arm before he willed it to return to his inventory.

"Better safe than sorry." He muttered before he stood up and stretched his body, hearing bones pop and a phantom pain that assaulted him before it disappeared.

"God damn, that feels good." He breathed out before he gave one last look around the room before heading to a single door.

He grasped the doorknob and paused before he calmed himself by taking deep breaths before twisting it and opening it. ' _Moment of truth.'_ Heller thought.

He immediately came face to face with a beautiful woman with green hair that looked natural on that enhanced her beauty to Miss Universe levels. She didn't even look like she was wearing makeup, too.  
Her wide emerald eyes greeted Heller's own brown ones as they gawked at each other like idiots.

Of course, Heller gawked at her not because he was surprised at her presence. No, he was staring at her sharp pointy ears that adorned the sides of her face.

Heller's experience manage to break the awkward silence as he looked at the elf.  
"Well hello there." He started first, breaking the elven beauty from her reverie. "I guess this is where you ask me why am I out of bed, right?" He said as the elf blinked in surprise.

"Y—yes. Actually. How..." She paused before shaking her head as she sighed. "No. Nevermind that. I guess you are confused of what happened, I suppose?"

Heller nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess..." He trailed off as he sniffed the air and looked behind the elf, "I guess that can wait because what was that smell?" He inquired.

The elf looked confused before her eyes widened, she flushed before turning around and dashing at speeds that can make Usain Bolt look like a turtle.

"Well, ain't that a conversation breaker." Heller deadpanned before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Mariel?" A voice of a kid that sounded so familiar called out behind him as soon as he shut the door. "The soup is burning and I don't know what to—" the voice immediately stopped as soon as Heller turned around and saw where it came from.

His eyes widened in surprise and he felt a heaviness in his heart lifted off when he came face to face with a wide-eyed Susana, now looking better with new clothes and her hair braided.

"Kid!" Heller exclaimed in relief and surprise as he dashed towards the young girl, who was also smiling as she also rushed to Heller.

"Heller, you're awake!" She said as they embraced each other. They immediately parted from each other as Heller stood up since he had to kneel when Susana opened her arms

"Good god, Kid. I'm so glad you're doing fine. I got worried about you when I saw two mamono chasing you but I couldn't do anything about it." Heller started as he ruffled the girl's hair.  
Susana giggled as she pushed off his arms playfully. "Hey, stop that! And don't call me a kid! I'm bigger than most kids and I always drink my milk!" She remarked as Heller cackled, making the young girl blush in embarrassment.

"Milk? Really, kid? Well I ain't gonna judge." He smiled once again as he patted Susana's head. "Still, I'm just glad you manage get to safety before you got caught, Susan." The little girl flushed in embarrassment as she looked away from him. Heller simply smiled as he flicked her nose softly, "I guess that warrants me to give you a gift at the very least. But I'll try doing that later."

"Susie, Honey? Are you there?" The two heard a woman's voice sounded from the corner. Susana looked at Heller and placed a finger on her mouth in a 'stay quiet' gesture before she ran off and rounded a corner. Heller simply stood there as he listened on to their conversation.  
"Susana. There you are. I came here when one of the passing soldiers said they smelled something burning in our house. What are you doing with Lady Mariel?"

"Nothing, Mother. But please, come with me! I have to show you something and you'll like it. Come on!"

"Sweetie! Wait! Don't pull you mother's hand like that!"

Heller heard their footsteps nearing. He saw Susana pulling on an arm before its owner showed itself.

"Here he is, mother!" Susana immediately gestured to him. "Suzie, what do yo— Oh..."

Heller looked at another beauty, this time with young motherly features with hazelnut hair tied in a matching braid hair as she wore a sleeveless gown.

Heller smiled in greeting as he nodded at Susana's mother, who was quite small, only reaching the height of his shoulders.  
"Good day, ma'am. My name's Heller and I just woke up. I'm sorry for intruding your home." He politely greeted as he walked a few steps near Susana and her mother, the former smiling while the latter looking up at him because of his height in surprise before she manage to compose herself and gave out a polite smile of her own.

"Oh. Don't be, kind sir. After with what you have done with my daughter, you have every right to remain and recover here. It is the only thing my husband and I can do." She said before she gasped, "Oh, where are my manners? I am Margaret. Mother of this young child over here." Susana hugged her mother's legs as soon as Margaret finished, making Heller smile at the adorable picture they make.  
"I hope the young one has not bothered you since your awakening." She playfully gestured at her daughter who answered by sticking her tongue out before she laughed when her mother started to poke her neck.

Heller laughed at their attitude before he spoke, "Not at all, Margaret. She just actually found me leaving my room after—"

"Missus Margaret. I deeply apologize! I have left the soup in high flames and..." Coming out from a separate room was the elf Heller mey earlier. She flushed deeply and bowed her head as Margaret laughed at her misfortune.  
"Don't worry, sweetie. I will handle the mess, especially our guest of honor is now awake. Maybe this woman can make another miracle that we all deserve after yesterday's chaos." She looked at Susana and spoke, "Susana, be a dear and help your mother cook in the kitchen for our lunch." Her daughter pouted as she bugged tightly at her mother's side, "Now, now. You can bother our guests later." Susana grumbled a surrender as her nodded in approval before she guided her to the kitchen. Before she disappeared from Heller's view,the young girl waved at him. He waved back until he was gone from his view before he regarded the blushing elf.

"So I guess this is where my check-up begins? Do I have to go back to the room?" Heller asked as the elf shook her head.

"No need..." She trailed off as she looked at Heller before he realized what she was implying.

"Heller. Heller Knight."

The elf nodded, "No need for such things, Heller. Our clerics has already checked upon you this morning and declared that you are fine. I am simply here to watch over you until you awaken as per the Captain's orders. Now that you have, I have sent a message to one of the mages to alert her of your awakening." She finished, smiling as Heller gave one of his own and nodded. "She must be on her way soon to check your condition."

Of course, inside his mind, confusion and panic was wrecking chaos and havoc in his head since Margaret and Susana left in the kitchen that he could only nod and pray to god that he looked fine.

' _Holy fuck! Margaret said_ _ **yesterday?!**_ _I am one Dead Man if I don't manage to report back to the others back home!I have to leave_ _ **now!**_ _"_

"Uh, by the way." Heller begun as the elf tilted her head. "Where are my gear? The things I have on me? Those things are quite important to me." Heller finished, trying his best not to freak out and panic.

"Oh, those things? They are back in the room you were in. It is inside a chest under the bed." Her face scrunched in confusion before she spoke again. "As for your armor, we have given it to the blacksmith of our company. They said they could not repair it properly because the materials are much different than they use."

Heller blinked in surprise as soon as she finished, wondering about the fate of his armor in this world. "Wait, excuse me but what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It is a reward. One of the things the council and the Captain rewarded to you after what you did to stall the Mamono from breaching the border defenses for our forces to come." She gave him a look of awe and admiration, "What you did was quite a heroic act. You managed to buy the defenders some time and distraction to allow the heroes of Lescatie to strengthen the defenses." She bowed respectfully that caught Heller off guard. "As a once proud citizen of Amity that accepted our race to co-exist with mankind after the mamono drove us from our forests, you have my sincere gratitude."

Heller had to cough and look away when her cleavage was exposed to him as soon as she bowed to him. But despite the bountiful sight, his confusion overpowered any perverted thoughts he should be having.

He maybe a Man of Culture himself, but what he heard from the elf was enough make him ask, "What...?" He stood there like a confused idiot as the elf gave him a weird look before she realized something.

"Oh, of course you don't know it yet because you were unconscious after the assault. After one of the Captain's soldiers managed to save you in time after you fought a Hellhound, one of the leaders who instigated the attack, Captain Mersè and Mimil Miltie managed to get a drop on her and wound her while the heroes that accompanied us managed to drive off the remaining attackers before their reinforcements could arrive." She paused, her expression turning grave. "However, the Hellhound managed to escape, albeit wounded, while her forces managed to wound or capture heroes despite their lesser numbers." She sighed sadly. "Brave men and women. But at least reclaimed the city before everything was too late." She looked at him and smiled. "And all thanks to you, Heller Knight."

Heller stood there, dumbfounded at his predicament before he simply nodded.

 _'What happened to the plan of staying off the radar...?'_ Heller thought in annoyance.  
' _Oh right. HowToBasic got his aussie hands on it because Fate loves to fuck with me **EVERY DAMN TIME'**_

 _"_ Wonderful!" Heller cheered, both as an answer to the elf, to which she smiled beautifully, and him masking it than screaming it to the heavens, "I hope everyone is safe and sound but with the mamono gone, I guess it's safe to assume that it's over, right?" The elf nodded happily.

A few seconds of companionable silence before Heller spoke. "Anyway, if you don't have anything more to say, I guess I gonna get my gear before your Captain comes here. I don't wanna appear naked on them." He gestured on his bandaged body. The elf giggled before she nodded and the two turned back from each other. The elf heading to the kitchen while Heller went back to the room he was in.

"By the way," He called out before the elf could disappear. "Yes?" She inquired.  
"What's your name? Sorry for not asking earlier. That must've been rude of me."

The elf looked surprise for a second before she smiled pleasantly, "Oh, don't be. As for my name, I am Beatrice of the Hawkeye clan." She nodded.

"Beatrice. That's a nice name. Akin to the word Beautiful." Heller complimented, earning a smile and small blush from the elf before two parted with laughter.

Heller entered his room, closed the door and locked it before he heavily leaned back on it as he heaved a sigh.

"Plan number MH370 has been initiated. Operation Malaysian Airlines is a fucking go." Heller darkly humored as he clenched his fist and rushed to the side and under the bed, pulled out the chest and opened it. His black military cap greeted his vision so he picked it up and wore it,  
"Time to disappear..."

He picked up his combat boots, materialized a pair of socks and wore the two before pulling out a crumpled black and plain t-shirt from his PDI. Wearing it quickly before he brought out each of his weaponry.

His loaded rounds as fast as he can in his Marlin Trapper, even putting a round in the chamber. He then placed it inside its leather scabbard before took the strap and wore it as he placed the rifle on his back.  
His ACP .45 had some scratches on it but nothing too serious even with the damage he sustained from the Hellhound and the other mamono. The only problem was the harness that allowed him to clasp the smg under his left arm was also part of the armor. So he simply materialized a gun strap and wore it on his left shoulder as the gun ended on his right hip.  
Next was his S&W 327 TRR8 with no incident except it was empty. He loaded and placed the revolver in holster before he wrapped it beside his right thigh and strapped it there.

Next was his melee weapons that had no serious issues except for the dried blood on their edges. But he didn't have time so he placed them in their sheaths and strapped them on their original places. His Condor Bolo Machete placed like a sword on his left hip, his KABAR Big Brother on his left shoulder above his left chest, and his Condor Dundee Bowie on the back of his right hip. He had to adjust his smg placement so it won't get in his way if he has to pull his knife.

He stood up and let a few silent seconds to feel the weight of his armament before nodding. He started to walk to the window and lifted it up after finding it's hook lock. He was greeted by the noise of the city and a wall. He looked around and found himself inside an alleyway.

But was he going to do this?

Heller gave one last pained look to the locked door behind him before he shook his head away from unwanted thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kid, Margie and Bea. But a man's gotta do what he's gotta do..." Muttering a silent apology, the Mercenary leaped out of the window and went straight as he bumped into a non-descript person, to which he took the 'Lost tourist' persona and asked the guy.

.

.

"Captain, are you sure it's wise to ask questions as soon as he woke up? He should still be dazed considering the damage he took from the Hellhound." A young man with red hair said to a woman sporting a greate physique and white spiked hair in that was held with a head band that also acted as an eyepatch for her right eye.

She wore a true definition of breastplate that showed off her strong and slim body. Above her body, she was sporting a long sleeved jacket that she never bothered to close. She was wearing short shorts with a small insignia of the Order on either side of her hips. The shorts left her thick thighs adorned with scars bare while her lower leg was encased in metal combat boots and above knee length stockings.

She is Mersé Dascaros, Captain of the Fury Company of the Order, and The warrior who cast aside her womanhood.

"Come on! It ain't gonna be that bad. I mean, its not like everyday we get to see an unblessed man taking on a horde of mamono and a Hellhound." She said nonchalantly as she and her squire walked together side by side, passing through knights, heroes, and civilians.

Men gave him burning jealous looks while the women in turn gave his Captain jealous as she flaunted he body with no care at all.

Elton, or Elt for short, simply sighed and handled the attention with stoic professionalism, which ultimately failed when he felt Mersé's arm drape over his neck before she pulled him down.

Towards her breasts before assaulting him with a noogie.

"And what did I told you about calling me Captain when we done at work?!" The warrior scolded as the red head blushed heavily at the close proximity of two bountiful melons but the fist that rubbed on his head managed to draw his thoughts away as he struggled to remove Mersé's arm.

"Cap—! Tai— Wait!" Her assault intensified as Elt struggled to finds words as his face continued to turn red. "Mer— Mersé! Stop! Okay! Okay! I said it! Now st—-aaahpp!"

She finally let him go, giving him time to compose himself as he breathed heavily, flustered and embarrassed as people gave the two weird looks.  
Mersé simply guffawed at him before flick his forehead with her finger.

"See? It ain't that hard, Elt. We're finally out of business and we can enjoy the sights while we're at it." She gave him a toothy smile as she once again draped a hand over his shoulder and the two continued to walk to their destination.

"Whatever you say, Cap—" She gave him a glance that immediately made him eat his words, "I mean Ca— Mersé! Mersé!" He said, panicking when he felt her arms wrapping too tight for comfort that he was almost saying 'Mercy!'

The two walked a few minutes, going across roads that bustled with activity, almost as if the people forgot what transpired yesterday.

It was Mersé who broke the silence after she saw Elt looking at a Mother and Father holding both hands of their daughter with an expression she can't read. "Hey, El. So what do you think of the Hero of the day? You think I should give him an invitation to the Company?" She asked.

It was enough to break Elt's focus as he regarded his Captain with wide eyes. "An invitation already? We don't even know anything about him, C—Mersé."

She simply shrugged her shoulders and said "Yet." as she finally separated from him and checked at an apple stall.  
"I mean, why not? Fast, strong, and he looks like he got some skills if he can survive inside a dark zone filled with warrior mamono while he rescued a kid." The Warrior picked an apple and took a bite as she walked away. The stall owner, a man who unashamedly stared at her chest ever since she arrived before shaken awake when Mersé started to walk away with his goods. The man simply stumbled back when she flicked a coin at his forehead before it landed on the ground. He picked it up and gaped when he stared at the golden coin that adorned the Order's insignia with disbelief.

Elt managed to catch-up with Mersé after seeing the coin the merchant held before he decided to let it be, knowing her attitude.

Their talk earlier simply resumed,  
"He does, yes." Elt agreed as Mersé offered her apple, to which he declined. The Captain shrugged and said "Your loss."  
"But..." He trailed off before continuing, "Do you still remember what Mimil and the other Clerics told about him when they examined him?" He stopped when she also stopped, she was in mid-bite of her apple.

"I do..." Mersé muttered that Elt almost missed it. "They said they can't find anything about him. That any healing magic was not working and that they _can't_ even detect his spirit energy." She shook her head in disbelief as she said those words. Elt grimaced, remembering the clerics' and his friend's surprise.

 _"He... He doesn't have soul?!"  
_ " _What sorcery is this? Why he is not recovering?!"  
_ _"His arm! Look! His right arm is not flesh, but a it is made of metal that disguises as skin!"_

"And his arm, too..." Mersé nodded at his words as their mysterious stranger became more suspicious.  
"I suppose he was lucky that the kid's mother and Beatrice had skills with medicinal plants. If they weren't, he would be in world of pain or dead by now." Elt nodded before he heard Mersé laughing.

"Oh! The kid!" She smiled as if she was relieving a good memory. "I could still picture her face when she saw me! Hahahaha!"

Elt simply sighed, remembering the kid's, Susana, screams. He didn't even know that she can scream like the banshees of old.

"If only you did not scared her like that, we wouldn't be walking from our camp to their house." Elt winced, remembering the teary-eyed anger face the youn girl made after the initial chaos was over. It didn't helped when Mersé continued to tease her about how her screams could bring down a Lilim to her knees until her mother came.

His Captain continued to laugh heartily before Elt decided to bring the topic of their conversation back to the stranger lest she decides to tease the poor girl the soon they reach her home.

"His armor, too." He started, scoring Mersé's attention as her laughs slowly descended to titters and small giggles. "The design is strange and different along with the materials that it was made of if our blacksmith was right since she is not familiar with it." Elt finished as he heard Mersé grunt.  
"Yeah. By the way, did you followed my orders about checking up on her earlier?" The warrior shook her head, exasperated as she remembered their dwarven blacksmith's reaction when the stranger's torn armor was shown to her.

"Yes..." Elt trailed off, also remembering her reaction. "I know Lyka is one of the last of the unmonsterized dwarves so she has her kind's giddiness about unknown but usable materials, but does it really warrant for her to stay awake all night cackling back in the forge when she took the armor?" He shivered, remembering the hungry eyes the dwarf girl held when she saw the stranger's armor.

 _'Yeeeee... The gaze. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was secretly monsterized.'_ Elt thought.

Then they stopped in front of a small apartment, the same time Mersé finished her apple before dropping it to a nearby streets sweepers that they calmy collected.

"Well, here we are!" Mersé declared as she looked at the door before Elt decided to walk first and knock.

His fist has not even reached an inch from the door before it suddenly opened so quickly that it knocked the red headed man down painfully to the stone pavement as he placed his aching right hand between his legs as he writhed on the stone road.

Mersé laughed at his predicament before she suddenly stopped when she saw her elven archer and herbalist sporting a panicking expression.

The expression was also passed on to her as soon as the elf muttered two simple words.

" _ **He left.**_ "

.

"E to the muddafucking Z, boiiiiiiiii!" Heller cheered like a maniac as he ran across the fields as the walls of Amity slightly diminished in size as as soon as he was sure he left the vision of the guards that were guarding the large and destroyed entrance.

As Heller raced at full speed as if an army was chasing him, his mind repeated the words 'EZ' or 'GG'.

And in fact, it was truly easy task. He initially thought he was going to get lost. But that was if he went with the idiot's route of 'not leaving any trace of his presence to people by not asking anyone and acting like a stupid edge lord.  
But he was no idiot. And certainly no edge lord. Hell, all he had to the was ask and play the dumb tourist that got lost to different people until he met this teenagers that looked like on their way to cosplay as their D&D characters. They simply gave him a quick look of their map, (They offered to give it to him, but he declined out of a bit genuine embarrassment and knowing that he won't be needing it soon.) and Heller's photographic memory went to work. But he still had to ask for directions until he reached the place that were littered with soldiers and people straight of a fantasy flick or cosplay event with their clothing and armor. But it worked to his advantage considering he was also wearing clothing that was definitely not by this world's standards so the soldiers and "Heroes" simply ignored him or gave some polite greetings to each other and him.

Even the guards at the destroyed gate were lax, saying that the heroes they have is outright overkill and suicidal if a mamono tries to knock on their doorstep that they let him be when Heller said he was there for business.  
The guards simply gave him lazy 'Goodluck out there.' and returned to there card games or sleeping.

So that is how he found breaking through the treeline and greeted by an open field that was being blocked by a weirdly shaped boulder with leaves draped all over it.

"Oh, My sweet and beautiful daughter of russian military engineering! How I missed you!" He rushed to his APC and hugged the cold and leafy surface as if it was a friend he has not seen for a long time.

"Now!" Heller declared as he gave a goofy smile as he pulled down the drape and went to the back of the APC. "I am finally out of this fucking hellhole! No more stupid bullshit!  
No more threats of my ass getting eaten! And no more anime bullshit!" Then he paused on opening the armored door, "That is actually that same as stup— Ah! Fuck it! It's over. That's all."

He swung open the door to the side and looked inside as he spread his arms in euphoria.

"Earth, Here comes papa balls out for your ass!"

The he entered the vehicle and looked around for the Ark Crossworld Projector Generator.

.

 _Hidden Nevada Facility._

"We got something! We have someone connecting on the Main Ark Generator!" A scientist announced as he suddenly stood up from the consile he was staring at all day.

Everyone heard his announcement before some whooped or cheered as they scrambled to every single place.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Anne crashed inside a room as she regarded his lover as he paced back and forth all over his office that she has to slap him loudly to bring him back.

"He's back! He is back!" The Head scientist cheered as she grabbed Anne's shoulders and shook it hard in excitement before he hugged her tightly, to which she returned happily.

"I am so glad he was safe." Clarke finished before his expression turned serious as he sat back on his office chair and fiddled with his computer. "But whatever made him use the Reality Tear option of the Crossworld Generator must've truly spooked him."

Anne regarded Clarke with a confused look, something the scientist noticed so he explained. "One of Heller's condition was that if he was to encounter something he did not like, he would use the Reality Tear. It is basically a short time function that enables the Ark generator to make a portal for an exact minute. Any more than the allotted time and the portal will flux and destroy it along with the generator." His face became grim as he typed something, "So whatever there was in that world, it spooked Heller and no doubt he is going to repeat the words Nope again and again once he returns." He grimaced, "That and I think he's bound to hit someone once he's back."

"What? But I thought it can stay open for 24/7? Didn't you said during the initial tests and finalization?" Anne asked.

Clarke nodded and spoke once again, "I did. But it can only enable that time if Heller uses his P.D.I to enhance the power of the Ark Generators. There's a reason why there was a large hole on the side of the Crossworld Ark Generator that is in his possession . That's where Heller can put his left hand into if he also wants to remove his P.D.I. but seeing his reaction to that bracer, I highly doubt he wants it removed unless he wants to open the portal for an entire week."

Anne nodded as she finally understood. "So it acts like some sort of key?" She heard an affirmative from Clarke before her attention was caught by the opening portal.

She grabbed Clarke and started to pull him up, startling the scientist before letting his lover drag him to the Portal Hangar.

They reached their destination as the platform prepared itself to welcome Heller's GAZ Tigr and every single personnel of the facility around the two anticipated the return of their hero.

The portal reached its maximum width and length and many of them smiled.

But when they saw a person's—a woman's thick leg step out from the portal and not the front of a Russian APC, all of their smiles and cheers disappeared in an instant as a _person_ stepped through the portal.

Many of them widened their eyes in shock and terror as time seem to stop all around them as the woman that stepped through regarded them with cold, yet burning interest.

They soon learned that she was not a person when she unfurled large white wings as she brushed a stray lock of smooth and bright white hair as her eyes regarded each one of them that they all shivered in fear while the religious ones cowered or froze.

She was the true epitome of demonic beauty as her clothes emphasized the flawlessness of her body. From her large breasts, slim hips, thighs or easily, her entire body that most men in the facility dropped to the floor as they gazed at perfection reincarnated.

But when they saw her tail, wings and horns, they knew that she was not human.

"So this was her bargain..." She drawled in an indescribable seductive and beautiful voice that some of the weaker-willed ones crumbled to the floor hearing it. "But did she really think she can trick me and trap me here?" She maliciously giggled as every single person took a step back away from her while Anne hugged Clarke as the scientist bravely, but still cowardly, addressed their unwanted visitor.

"Who— Who are you?! What have you done to... Oh god..." He gasped in fear as he held on to Anne when the demonic beauty looked at him with an expression he could not describe.  
He could hear Anne crying quietly on his chest before he weakly croaked out a word now that he got to see her up-close.

"Li—Lilim..."

It was so weakly said that it must've been a single and unnoticeable mumble that would not even be heard by any instrument.

But when the Lilim's eyes that burned with intrigue and interest gazed at Clarke, he knew that he has fucked up greatly.

"Yes. That is what they call to Them..." She trailed off, as if giving a dramatic pause, before she finished.

"That is what they call to my adorable _**Daughters**_."

Clarke's heart threatened to burst out from his breath as his breathing sped up as he tried to step back away from the laughing demon as Anne held on to him and he could feel himself relieve when he saw the portal behind _The_ Lilim, not _a_ Lilim, fluctuate.

He thought that she was going to part ways, fearing that she would be stuck here.

But when she regarded the fluctuating portal with a lazy look, he did not expect for her to suddenly extend her hand before tendrils of darkness whipped out and wrapped around Clarke and Anne, who could only cry out in fear as the tentacles pulled the two of them to the Lilim that giggled maliciously at them.

"Of course, I don't want to leave this 'New Frontier.' without a parting souvenirs. Rejoice, as the two of you will herald a great future for both worlds..." She declared passionately as she walked back to the portal as the people could only stay frozen at what they have witnessed.

Except for one man!

"You fucking bitch! Let my men go!" A middle-aged man roared as he kicked down the double doors and fired round after round of his M1911 at the Lilim as she used her thin tendrils of darkness to grab each bullet lazily until he ran out of ammo.

"A valiant effort, if I ever see one. But I do have to apologize for the quick and suddenness of my visit." She yawned as the General stared at his pistol before he threw it to the ground and charged at the amused Lilim with a war cry.

"But soon... Yes... Very soon, you will all be introduced to a new and more wonderful world once I find out how your little amusing toy works. Farewell..." She dramatically bowed before she walked back to the portal as soon as the general climbed up at the platform.

But they soon disappeared back into the void as Clarke's and Anne's cries for help by muffled by a black oozing tentacle echoed before the portal closed as the general reached their last position...

Too late. They were gone and coming from them was a declaration of war...

.

"What the fuck...?"

Heller froze as he looked at the empty spot where a generator box was supposed to be.

He looked around and found that nothing was even touched, nothing was out if place.

Except for the missing Ark Generator.

He slowly stepped back until he was outside of the APC and he continued to walk back, looking at the door like some indescribable horror was inside his Tigr.

Only when his back bumped into a tree did he stopped and he slowly slid down to the ground as he kept shaking his head in denial before he grabbed his head with both of his hands as his eyes turned half-crazed as he kept shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he saw, just it was a trick of light.

But he knew otherwise.

He stopped shaking his head a few moments later before his head slowly lifted to the sky, his crazed eyes dripped with tears.  
He regarded the sky as he silently cried in agony with a manic smile plastered on his face.

"Ha...Haha... Hahaha... I'm in danger..." He said weakly as his expression slowly turned manic as he finally lost himself to insanity and his laughs echoed loudly throughout the open field in front of him and the forest behind him as nearby avian life flew far away from the source of the agonizing and insane laughter...

 **AN:**

 **Aaaaaannndd Bad End.** **Nah, just kidding. But anyway, I finally managed to curb my laziness before school starts so by some miracle, I managed to make 7700+ words in one day!  
** **Holy shit, that's an achievement for me.** **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapters because the REAL story is about to begin...** **Also, I was checking the new Reviews I had on my story earlier (thanks for the support, people! I appreciate it. :)) then I had to double check when I saw one particular user...** **MojaveMarshal...** ***Crab Rave intensifies that it reaches eldritch levels of ear rape.*** **HOLY SHIT! The author of one of my favorite stories, Monsters on Earth, is reading my ridiculous story! WTH?!  
Still, man. Seeing your support, I am truly happy! Thank you! I wish you good luck with your own work. :D** **Fun fact, especially for you MojaveMarshal,**

 **This story was going to be different. I thought of asking Mojave if he can give me a permission to write a spin-off of his story featuring my OC but I decided against it because I was to embarrassed to do it.  
Now that's out of my system,I really want to thank you all for the support. Good day to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 6- New Beginning

_Purpose_.

It was a word that motivated the entire human race and maybe the animal kingdom. No matter who you are, how dumb, smart or psychopathic you are, the word will always be etched to the instincts of any living being to follow it. To grasp it, to achieve it. No matter what purpose, you want it to seek it and it was up to you if you lose it or gain it.

Of course, there were those who surrender and let the tides of Fate's cruelty sweep them off until they drown but he didn't cared for those people. Those guys can do whatever they want.

But what about him?

What can he do now that everything is lost and with no way to come back? Stuck in an unfavorable and unfamiliar place, Heller was reminded back when he was starting his Mercenary life.  
He was at unknown territory and he was unfamiliar with everything that it was so hard to trust someone except for his sister who joined him and his father's contacts and acquaintances.

Now in a different world after an unfortunate and unexplainable incident with no trace whatsoever, Heller was reminded how hard shit used to be back then and now it's coming back in terrifying full force.

So was that enough to warrant him to stand on top of his GAZ Tigr, which was currently blocking a straight wide dirt road, in the middle of some unknown meadow as the wind breezes past him?

He didn't know. But the cool air helps.

The Ark Crossworld Generator was one of mankind's magnificent creation. It can allow Heller to use the manual controls to connect to the Main Ark Generator and open a quick portal in case he wants to yeet out of this place. He can also use his P.D.I to forcefully open one 24/7. It was supposed to be used once Heller gives clearance that this world is good enough and the New Frontier Expedition Force can go through without any harm, or he can forcefully open a portal without permission to the Main Ark.

Now that is all gone.

But that was second of Heller's worries. What he was truly terrified of was the Generator also acted as a larger version of his Pocket Dimensional Inventory.

In easy words, with no way back home, Heller also lost every single of his weaponry. Especially the more stronger ones than what he currently has, which were also possessed sentimental value because those were the ones that his team always used.

He was stuck in some unknown world stuck in the middle ages with his 'Recon' gear and the threat of something happening to the Ark Generator was getting high to inconceivable levels that he was fearing what could be happening right now to the tech, especially back to the Facility.

Heller heaved a sigh as he reminisced.  
"There no going back now... maybe even literally.." He muttered in defeat.

He gazed on the open field around him as his APC pretty much blocked the entire road, which he pretty much stopped caring about. Time has passed and there is a lot of shit he has to do.

One of them was to settle a score...

Heller Knight's appearance was now different than what he wore before. He was wearing a leather jacket almost similar to the iconic Mad Max Road Warrior although it was not zipped close, revealing a plated armor that covered his entire upper body. His weaponry were still in the same spots but one could see that instead of his 8-shot revolver on his right thigh holster, it was a small box-like holster that held a concealed gun.

Whatever it was, it will soon be known...

"You, Stranger? You are blocking the path of Lord Meisler and being a nuisance."

Especially now as Heller turned around in annoyance, looked down, and saw knight wearing... knight's armor with a shield strapped on his back as he rode on a white horse. Behind him was a platoon of knights and soldiers that held pykes, swords and shields, and other medieval armaments.

' _Around...50? 60...? That does not, or maybe does, include the archers behind that rich-looking carriage over there.'_ Heller estimated as he ignored the annoying voice of the leading knight as he scanned the watching knights.  
' _There you are you little shit...'_ Heller concluded in irritation as his eyes panded on a young blonde guy sporting blue robes with metal crosses as the guy did the same with his eyes that wore spectacles. ' _They got a mage. Annoying, but all I need is a good one.'_

"Are you even listening, you daft, foolish, hooligan?!" Heller's gaze finally targeted the annoying knight that pretty much screamed the 'Knight that acts high and mighty' attitude typically shown in shows.

Even his voice sounded like one, too.

And Heller concluded this guy was going to die soon, too.

Unknowingly, Half of the knights in the platoon looked at each other in surprise once they saw Heller before they nodded at each other. They discretely avoided the gazes of the other knights that were watching their commander insulting the stranger that was standing on some metal carriage. Once they thought their position was fine, some sneakily started to wrap cheap silver ribbons on their arms or waists while those who did not either ignored them in favor of the spectacle in front them.

Alexion, the Head Knight of Lord Meisler and his loyal soldiers, regarded the mysterious and annoying man that stood on high ground. The man was still silent and gave him a calculated look. The Knight initially thought that this could be an ambush of sort but seeing the open field around them made him discard any thoughts, especially that his mage, Kin, stayed quiet as usual instead of warning of some magic.

' _What is this fool planning? Stand there like sime idiot and block my path? Does he not know that my ladies are waiting for me?!"'_ Alexion thought in frustration.  
"Do you know who I am, idiot? I am the great Knight of Lord Meisler, a christened Hero of the order! You dare to block our path?" He gripped his sword in an attempt to intimidate the man but he just stood there and stared at him with indifference that fueled the Head Knight's annoyance to no end.  
"Do you feel suicidal, stranger? Do you even—!"

"Yes. I fucking know you, you self entitled fuck stick." Heller taunted, cutting off Alexion with his vulgarity.  
"You are Alexion fuckboy del fucking retardo. And yes, I know it's a half assed insult but I am pretty sure I don't know how to describe a sick fuck like you." He rubbed his neck before giving the stunned knight with a death glare. "Hell, I've worked with psychopaths that are better than you and boi... Those guys are more tolerable than you."

The Mercenary puts his finger on his chin in mock thinking. "Let's see... you got sexually abused by your father that it traumatized you so hard everytime you hear a door squeaking you're ready to run off like a little bitch." He declared loudly, making Alexion to gape at him in shock in horror at the reveal of his trauma that he could only stutter.

"Y—You sick ba—!"

"And I heard that after you killed him amd took the family name, you killed your step sister and sold your mother to slavery." Heller shook his head in disgust as the knights and a mage looked on in shock at the casual revelation that even those who are still wrapping silver ribbons stopped on they are doing before they resumed.  
"And, ironically, you followed your father's footsteps by raping women and monsterizing them after so you can burn them before they can reveal what kind of a thunder cunt you are." At these words, some of the knights that had ribbons on them clenched their fist, bit their lips, or shuddered in barely concealed tage before their fellows managed to stop them in time while those that did not have ribbons awkwardly shuffled on their spots, knowing they are also guilty.  
"The apple truly does not fall from the tree, huh?" Heller smugly finished as watched Alexion shake in shock and rage before he pulled his sword that arced with lightning on the blade and aimed the point at Heller, who sinply rolled his eyes, casually ignoring how death was staring at him.

"Oh wow!" He started to clap mockingly, "A Holy Blade with holy lightning. How fucking original." He drawled, further fueling Alexion's fury that he ignored how fatigue was slowly claiming him as he put all of his energy to the blade to blast the insolent jester from his spot.

"Wait, Alex! Don't! I can feel your spiritual energy draining too fast!" He heard Kin's, the mage of their platoon, warning before he realized what he was doing. He let his sword aim to the ground as he heaved breaths from how his stamina drained quickly.  
"Don't let him trick you! He has some anti-arcane trap set up somewhere. I can't sense it but I know he's baiting you to strike him down." Kin continued.

Above, he could hear the stranger grumble in annoyance. "Oh fuck off, you cock blocking shit head! I don't even use magic, you know!"

"You..." Kin paused as he squinted his eyes at the man before it widened in realization. "Wait. You're the mercenary Lady Mariah hired a week ago!"

Heller clicked his tongue the same time he snapped his fingers at the mage. "Bingo, dude. Here I thought you forgot our romantic trip to forest last week. Flattery will get you nowhere. No homo, though." He grinned as he taunted the mage.

"The night in the forest?" Kin narrowed his eyes as he gripped his staff, "You mean when you caused an ungoldy amount of damage and setback to our lumber production!"

"Hey! It was your fault, to be honest." Heller retorted, causing the mage to lean back in surprise at his response.  
"And pray do tell how it was my fault?!"

The Mercenary simply shrugged in response. "Well, you said fire was a good substitute when your forest is littered with ropers, alraunes and liliraunes, and matangos. So I just went with it, you know?"

"That still does not warrant to start a forest fire while I was sleeping!"

"Hey! In my defense, I swore I felt a tentacle tried to grab me so I panicked!"

"By using the liquor that you were supposed to give to Lord Meisler as fuel?! Do you know how much gold those things costed and how furious Lord Meisler was after you left me to deal with him!?"

"Well... I ain't gonna apologize to your gay ass."

"You are _Insane_!"

"Well, if you're stuck in this god-forsaken world for almost, al- _fucking_ -most, two years, someone is bound to lose their sanity with the fear of the inquisition coming for your ass or getting reverse raped created by some sick fuck's twisted and desperate virgin mind!"

"ENOUGH!" Alexion hollered, stopping the growing argument of the two. Kin looked at the knight in fear while Heller gave him a deadpan stare.

"You have been an annoyance for the entire ti—"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Argh! Will someone explain what are you even doing!?" Alexion resisted the urge to pull his hair out of sheer frustration and rage as Heller gave him a smug look that the thought of putting his entire spiritual energy to fuel his blade just to blast this man to oblivion was slowly getting hard to resist.

"I came bearing a message from Lady Mariah."

Alexion, Kin and the platoon of knights behind them simply gawked as he casually declared those words.

Kin could only look in disbelief at Heller, "You mean... all this time... you just want to give a message from the Lady herself...?"

The Mercenary nodded. "Eeeeeyuppp." He said, popping the 'p' as he finished.

"You simply went to waste our time with insults and your disgusting presence because...?" Alexion questioned.

"Because I feel like it." He answered. "Oh, and because you are a piece of shit, too." Heller finished as he gave the knight a deadpan stare.

Alexion, Kin, and most of the knights that did not have ribbons on them used every single of their willpower to resist the seductive route of just killing the mercenary and get on their way but they still have to hear his message.

"Just..." Alexion paused as he took a deep breath and almost crushed the grip of his sword wbefore he continued, "Just get on this this. I do not want to waste my time killing a lowly scum like you when I have better things to do."

Heller simply shrugged in response as started to stretch his neck in some sort of preparation.  
"Your loss."

Unknown to the mage and knight, half of the knights that now sported a silver ribbon tensed on his words as some of them discreetly prepared their weaponry as if he said the signal.

He slapped both of his hands to get the attention of everyone.  
"So! Ignoring these two clowns for now," Alexion's and Kin's eyes twitched. "I came here bearing great news from that weird woman." His eyes targeted Kin, who raised his eyebrow in return, "And she got you a good little gift, my magical friend..."

"A gift? And what would that be, Mercenary?"

Heller smiled that almost screamed "You done fucked up now, boi." that it sent everyone warning signals before he placed his hand behind him while Kin waited for what trick the Mercenary was going to pull of.

With his hand still behind him, he called out the mage, "Catch!", and threw the object to the mage who managed to catch it with his free hand while the other held his staff. Alexion, with his hero traits that included sharp hearing, thought he heard a pin drop behind Heller.

Kin regarded the small green ball made metal on his hand with confusion before looking at Heller. "What is even this gift from Lady Mariah? Another parlor trick of yours?" He mockingly inquired just as the Mercenary tipped his cap to the mage with a smile and half-lidded eyes before saying.

"Yes..." He grinned as he pulled out his knife from its sheath on his shoulder and reverse gripped it on his right hand with the edge out.

"The _explosive_ kind..."

Kin's confusion grew more as his face scrunched up before rotating that metal ball on his hand. Whatever the mage was going to do was too late as the thing blew his entire body before he could do anything that even his enchanted robe was useless to the proximity of the explosive.

The explosion startled Alexion's horse that it bucked the knight off before running away to the meadow at full speed, causing the knight to fall flat on his ass.

That was when all Hell broke loose.

Every single knight that wore a silver ribbon threw a surprise attack to those that did not wore one, getting the element of surprise just in time of the confusion and shock of the explosive death of their powerful mage.

Alexion heard the clash of metal and flesh as a traitorous attack fell on his soldiers. But before he could regain his focus, he felt a heavy weight landing on him, knocking out the air out of his lungs before he saw the mercenary standing on top of him with his knife raised.

Too late. The knife descended to the small spot on his neck that his armor did not managed to cover, making him gag blood and bile as his wide eyes watched the cold and deadly gaze of Heller as he watched him die.

Heller ignored the weak hands of Alexion as he tried to pry off his hands off from his knife.

"Remember a guy named Zen and how you took his sister?" Heller muttered in cold fury. "Remember how you stabbed him on the throat before you raped Andy right in front of his dying eyes?" Heller gritted his teeth as he buried the blade further inside Alexion throat, making him gag and weakly vomit out blood.  
"You clearly haven't heard the old saying, you fucking dickhead..."

"Karma's a goddamn bitch..."

Heller released his hold on his knife before balling his right hand to a fist and reeled it back. His fist struck the grip of his knife in full force that it buried itself inside the knight throat as the point pierced through his nape and managed to hit the ground.

As soon as Alexion brutally died, Heller stood up from his corpse and spat on the fucker's face.

"Justice is just a fancy word for revenge, huh? Or was it the other way around?" He shook his head in amusement as he looked forward and saw 6 knights that charged at him with their swords at the ready to avenge their fallen leader.  
"Then again, once they're served the satisfaction will always be there." He spoke to no one in particular as he led his right hand under his left arm and unclasped his smg. He unfolded the stock and took aim.

The five knights dropped dead as Heller fired consecutive and accurate 3-shot bursts for each of his enemy, the .45 acp rounds ignoring their armor and struck flesh. The last knight froze in horror at the sudden death of his comrades and he could only drop his weapons in fear and raise his hands to surrender just as Heller aimed his smg at the poor schmuck.

"Wait! Wait! Don't kill me! I surr— Kahk!" He never manage to continue as Heller mercilessly fired a burst to the guy's gut with no remorse.

After the ordeal, Heller started to advance to the battle methodically and switched his smg from automatic to semi-automatic. He fired round after round with accuracy at the knights that did not have ribbons with them as he assisted the ones that wore one. Some nodded their heads at him or audibly said their thanks. There were those that already died but he avenged them by shooting their killers with a round either to the head, neck or leg to drop them so he can take them down either by stomping on their neck or materializing a switchblade from his P.D.I and stabbing them while they are injured.

He spent his entire magazine before a hostile knight raised his blade and brought it down.  
The Mercenary raised his right arm to block the blade and sparks flew as the blade struck his prosthetic arm, causing the attacker to widen his eyes in surprise when he thought that he was going to lop Heller's arm off.  
Using his elemnt of surprise, Heller backhanded the knight with his arm so hard that a tooth flew from the knight's mouth with blood. The mercenary followed up with a shoulder charge, pushing and stunning him before he punched the guy's neck full force.

The knight grabbed his neck, choking as his knees made him drop slowly to the floor as he slowly died when his trachea caved in from the punch.

All the while that was happening to him, Heller pummeled another knight's face, his smg on the ground beside him. He raised the man's face as he reeled and charged his right fist before striking the man. Whether he was knocked out or dead from the possible hemorrhage Heller gave him, he did not cared as he looked in front of him and saw three knights slowly advancing at him with their wooden shields raised and swords at the ready.

Heller shook his head and spat saliva with some blood on it after getting a surprise punch from the knight he was beating down earlier.

The three knights watched cautiously while heller rolled his neck and led his right hand to his left waist and unsheathed his bolo machete while he raised his left hand and materialized his .357 revolver and aimed at a charging knight as he tried to used the shield to cover his body in vain effort.

Turns out, It was actually more useless as Heller fired and the magnum rounds pierced through the wood, hitting the knight as he died after two shots. The other two knights begged for revenge as they charged him at the same time from two different sides.

With Blade and Shot on each hand, Heller took aim to the one on the left and roared.

" _NO_ _QUARTER!_ "

.

. 

"What in the Chief God's name is happening outside?!" Lord Meisler, a far noble that wore rich looking clothes that did not even fit for him as his gut was hanging out, panicked as the sounds of battle raged outside the carriage.

His eyes were wide in bysteria as he resisted the urge to push aside the curtain that blocked the view from outside, fearing for his safety.

"My lord! I am so scared!"

"Please, my lord! Don't let any harm befall to my sister!"

Two feminine voices managed to almost calm him down and his eyes, despite the dire situation he was in, immediately directed to the exposed cleavage of the two young women that wore scantily maid uniforms that sat on either side of the noble. He eyed them hungrily before he was shaken out from his reverie when the two maids cutely squeaked and hugged his arms, mushing his limbs with their bountiful breasts.

"Ye—Yes, of course! I will not let any harm befall on my cute servants! But we must put our trust in our hero, Alexion that he can take down those unruly savages that dare to cross swords with him!" Meisler declared, almost stuttering but managing to finish his words of encouragement while the two maids cheered and hugged him that Meisler could feel their nipples from the thin fabric.

' _Then again,_ ' Meisler darkly planned as he felt the heavenly beauties beside him by groping their breasts, making them moan after he lost control of himself. _'These sluts can be a good bargaining cheap if things don't go in my way. A disappointing loss of virgins, but its my life at stake here. Besides, I may have not tasted them but I still have many sluts that I can use in my land if my foolish wife still refuses my advances._ '

Meanwhile, in front of them, A young man wearing wore a cloak that covered his body, looked at the heated scene unfolding in front of him in embarrassment and growing discomfort. He rubbed his red hair in frustration when he tried coughing to get their attention but to no avail.

Elt thought that this was going to be a simple messenger trip, which also involved him hitching a ride with the well-known lord of the lands after the Noble invited him once he recognized the esteemed lieutenant of Mersé Dascaros herself.

' _I knew that there was something wrong with the knights with how jittery they acted earlier when they were wrapping ribbons on their arms_.' Elt grimly thought as he saw the losing battle of Meisler's forces. He could only shake his head, both in how dire the situation was becoming and to distract him from the smooching threesome in front of him.

Elt could not help but sigh, remembering his promise to return to the children back in the orphanage and giving them gifts, including his friends too.

A nice robe for Sasha.  
An arcane stone for Mimil.  
And, a nice hunting dagger of elven origin that he bought from a dwarf for Primera...

" _I should come with you. You know mamono assaults has been increasing lately, especially outside Amity ever since his death..._

 _"I can handle myself Cap— I mean, Mersé. This is a simple task. No need to get worry. I know Meisler's... reputation but I can do it fast."_

' _On second thought, maybe I should've let the Captain join me.'_ Elt grimaced before his attention slowly shifted to the loud cracking noises akin to thunder outside the carriage.

"That sounds so familiar..." He trailed off before his eyes widened when he saw the black-haired made eyeing him lustily while Meisler was busy with her white-haired sister.

"Oh. I am sure what we are doing is familiar." She licked her lips hotly that Elt felt the room heat up, and this time not because of his cloak and armor, "Do you want a taste, young man?"

Elt coughed loudly and looked away when the straps that held her clothes slid off from her shoulders, slowly exposing her chest and distracting him from the faint red glow of his necklace shaped like the insignia of the Order.

The seducing maid did however, making her eyes widen and back off while she eyed Elt warily.

"Lo— Ahem— Lord Meisler. Are you even right in your mind?! Do you even know what is occurring all around us?!" Elt exclaimed in embarrassment and frustration. Fortunately, he finally caught his attention. The fat noble gave him a disapproving look and spoke,  
"I have faith in my knights and Alexion. Those traitors thought they had the element of surprise but I have two heroes that will punish those bastards." He finished, looking proud as his arms landed on each shoulder of his maids and caressed them, making the two giggle as they tried to wrap their arms around his fat gut.  
"Besides, are you not a christened Hero youself? You are the right hand man of one of the most strongest heroes that leads the most successful war company in the Order. You doubt yourself too—!"

He never managed to finish when the sliding window above Elt's head opened and the four saw their coach driver's fearful expression.  
"My lord! You must escape post haste! Our forces are losing because—" What ever he was trying to say soon cut off when the window made them hear the loud crack akin to a flintlock sounded just in time his head exploded in a shower of gore, causing brain matter, blood and torn skull pieces rain down on the foursome.

They stared in shock at the gruesome death of their driver before it was broken.

The shrieks of horror of the two maids rang inside the carriage so loud that Elt winced in pain at the loud noise.  
Their screams made Meisler to pull away from his shock before he clenched his fist and refused to let his fear get the best of him. He slammed said fist behind him and hollered,

"Release the Gods damn Brute!"

.

. 

Heller leaned back quickly to dodge the slash of a sword before he raised his revolver and shot the offender in the head. He dashed to the side as he narrowly avoided an axe to the skull. The strike went wild so with quick hands Heller retaliated by slicing the female knight's neck with his machete and kicked her as he fired the remaining 3 rounds he had to two more knight and the last to the guy looking inside the carriage. He looked like the driver so he jusr gave the guy a headshot.

With trained and experienced hands, Heller managed to reload his revolver before screams and bodies of knights and soldiers, either with ribbon or not, flew a few meters above the air as his instincts started to go wild

He smirked in anticipation as the knights around him continued to duke it out like there was no tomorrow before he saw what he was looking for after shooting and chopping heads and limbs that tried to stop him.

What he saw looked almost similar to the Borgia Brutes back in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood with two differences.

Their armor looked a lot bulkier and he was sure as hell that their eyes did not glowed red inside their frog helmets.

Heller witnessed the damn thing slaughtering anyone, and he meant _anyone,_ that dared to be on its peripheral vision, halberd raised and slaughtering knights like grass or crushing them like wheat.

"And to think that armor and other brutes were created because of my loud mouth..." He shook his head as he smiled in annoyance to see one of the top ten worst enemies he hated to go against was going on a rampage.

Heller raised his revolver and fired four shots to the Brute's helmet. It didn't do much damage, it simply ricocheted and possibly gave him a rare ricochet kill or accidentaly commited Friendly fire to his allies. But it still served the purpose of getting the damn thing's attention since it glared at him as the red glow of its 'eyes' got more brighter. It charged at him with its axe at the ready so Heller responded in kind by charging the armored brute as he de-materialized his revolver before throwing his machete to his left hand just as they are about to collide.

The Brute swung its axe to the left, intending to decapitate him with the blade but Heller timed his dodge by performing a power slide on the dirt ground, the blade narrowly hitting his head. This action made Heller to get behind the brute, the power slide allowing him to gain enough distance from the thing to perform his action.

' _If blades and shot ain't gonna work, blunt force trauma surely can do shit!'_

The brute's inherent slowness caused its defeat. Heller charged it with full speed and just as the brute turned around to confront its adversary, it was immediately greeted with a pair of combat boots to the face as the Mercenary drop kicked the thing. The brute stumbled back and the force of the kick made it drop its axe. As soon as Heller dropped to the ground, he finally revealed the new toy he has inside his box holster on his right thigh.

Heller aimed two barrels of his sawed-off boomstick to the brute and the sound akin to a cannon almost caused a stop to the raging battle around him. The 12 gauge buckshot near point-blank range stumbled the brute back once again after it regained its focus.

But Heller clicked his tongue in disappointment when he did not got the intended result he wanted so he adjusted his trigger finger to the second trigger of his sawed-off.

The slug round flew true and struck the brute on the head, making a large hole on its frog helmet where he thought the forehead of a person was.  
But he could only gawk in surprise when the thing shook its head and roared inside its muffled helmet before charging at him.

"Oh fuck! It's a golem?! I thought it was a power armor?!" Heller exclaimed in surprise after he dashed to the side when the brute tried to gave him a bone crushing bear hug. He gritted his teeth and was about to charged at its exposed back but he stumbled back when he felt something hard and sharp struck his back. However, one could see a rune faintly glow on the back of his leather jacket where the object struck, disappearing as soon as it dropped harmlessly to the dirt ground.

But Heller was not going to let that pass.  
' _Bastard shot me!_ ' He turned around in rage and found the perpetrator, who was about to load a bolt in his crossbow from his quiver until he saw Heller's furious expression. The crossbow man panicked and tried rushing to load the bolt but gave up and dropped it, favoring his chance to fight back with a dagger when the Mercenary charged, eyes screaming for blood and machete at the ready.

The crossbow man raised his dagger just in time to block Heller's machete but he simply followed it up by smashing the butt of his boomstick to the man's face, making blood and spit fly from his face. Stunned, Heller swung his bolo full force to his opponent's throat, and decapitated his head before kicking the headless corpse back.

"Go fuck yourself!" Heller cursed before turning back to his original opponent, who was busy crushing a poor ribboned knight's body with its sabaton while choking another _non-ribboned_ knight.  
"Might as well go full force." He muttered before holstering his sawed-off and sheathed his machete before pulling out his Marlin Trapper.

Taking aim after smashing another knight's nose in after trying to charge him with the buttstock of his rifle, Heller centered his sights this time on the chest plate of the brute and fired. The hunting rounds struck and knocked back the brute with much force than before, making it let go of the already asphyxiated knight to the ground and glaring at the Mercenary.  
It charged but Heller fired, making it stop before restarting its charge again. He retaliated and it was like this until his fifth shot.

Heller gripped his rifle tightly and prepared as he zeroed his sights on the already pierced chest plate of the brute, aiming at the almost unnoticeable red glow inside the chest plate. The Xtreme Penetrator struck his target.

' _Fucking hell. Did he really had to put the only weakspot on random spots everytime I encounter these tin cans?!'_ He thought, exasperated as the brute slwoly lost the red glow of its eyes.

It was a few meters away from Heller as it droped to its knees and every part of the brute's armor separated and fell on the ground as if it was being disassembled before every part was scattered all over the dirt road. The sunlight illuminated some small and destroyed pieces of some sort of gemstone around the lifeless armor.

Heller clicked his tongue and shook his head as he loaded round after round of .45-70 gov't rounds to his rifle. "The arcane stone could've been nice..." He muttered in annoyance.

So he simply let it out by shooting a knight who was stuck in a sword lock with another ribboned knight. He did it again, and again, and again, as the batte around him slowly came to a close. Soon, Heller and other arches sniped those who tried to run away their losing battle until there was one survivor left.

.

. 

Meisler eyes widened as he felt the embrace of his maids got more tighter. Someone rapped their hands so hard on the carriage door that the entire carriage seem to shake but it was only because of his mind playing tricks with him as his heartbeat sped than before as all around him he heard the deaths of soldiers and thunderous sounds of some sort of musket outside until everything became silent.

His breathing was getting more faster and shorter as the carriage gave him a claustrophobic fear. He could feel his bladder threatening to release itself out of terror.

"My— My lord! What has transpired around us?" His white-haired maid, Mei, anxiously whispered. Her sister, Lei, whimpered beside him.

Meisler could not say anything as the silence almost became deafening, only to be broken when Mei was about to speak.

"Shut up!" Meisler screamed, both out of anxiety and frustration. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Can you not see the situation we are in?! We are going to die and you think I can do something about this?! Alexion must've finished killing those bastards! Yes! He should be done by—"

Someone threatened to bring down the door of the carriage as they rapped their fist on the door so hard.

"WE GONNA COME IN THERE AND RAPE YOUR SORRY ASS, FUCK FACE!" Someone hollered almost maniacally outside. "It ain't rape the bitches, anymore! We're gonna tear it so wide there going to be another room for my two black friends here!"

That pretty much made Meisler almost shat his pants as he unconsciously clenched his ass while Elt could only gawk at the ridiculous threat as he prepped a elegant looking dagger that had a rune etched on the side of its blade.

Although, the lieutenant had to rub his eyes when he thought he saw the glint of interest in the eyes of the maids after the ridiculous threat but he shrugged it off after he saw their teary-eyed fear.

The voice returned and they could see a silhouette outside the curtained windows before he Elt felt heat form inside the carriage. A quick glance and he saw Meisler holding a fireball on his shaky hand as he glared at the silhouette with false bravery.

Meisler has a plan formed as he used his arcane talent, as small as it is since he more or less focused his wealth on pleasure and gluttony, to form a fireball. ' _All... All I have to do is to burn that bastard who threatened my body before I throw these bitches outside. Nobody could resist beauties like Lei and Mei, right...?'_ He could only gulp as he did not felt reassurance in his words. ' _Right...?_ '

The silhouette spoke again loudly and they could see the knob of the door turn slowly.  
"PREPARE TO HAVE TEARS OF JOY AND CUM IN THREE... Two... one..."

The doorknob turned and the carriage door opened before Meisler threw out his fireball while letting out a piggish war cry.

He heard the sizzling of flesh and metal before the noble forcefully grabbed Lei on the hair, making her squeak out of pain and not noticing how her eyes glowed demonic red, before he prepared himself to throw her out and close the doors to negotiate with his attackers.

However, when his eyes looked outside just as he was about to sacrifice her, he froze in shock when he saw one of Alexion's trusted lieutenants, gagged and hands tied behind him, sporting a gaping and large burning hole on where his chest was once. The knight gaped at the large hole as the scent of sizzled flesh and burning metal pervaded throughout the air before he looked at the terrified Noble with slowly dying eyes.

"Lo— eis..er..." He dropped to the side and before anyone could react, a dark figure immediately came out of the corner of the door, jumped inside and used both hands to grab Meisler by the collar of his clothes before flinging him outside.  
"Friendly fire, Motherfucker!"

Elt, who was in shock before being shaken awake by Meisler's scream of terror, raised his dagger but ultimately failed when the man grabbed it by the blade with his right hand that ignored the edge, and promptly ripped it out of his hands without the hand cutting itself before dropping it to the wooden floor. He punched Elt hard in the nose. The hard strike stunned him and made him see stars before he was thrown in the middle of the maids.

"Enjoy this moment before your turn, boi!" Elt face was throbbing in pain as he he heard his name being called out worriedly by the maids seemingly from afar before the carriage door was closed.

.

.

As soon as Heller closed the door, he turned to confront Meisler as he nursed his head, no doubt hitting his head hard on the dirt.

So, like a fair and just man he was, Heller helped him.

By grabbing him on his already messy hair and slamming his ugly face back to the ground. _Hard_.  
The Noble must've ate some dirt because when he lifted him up he was coughing out blood and dirt. His nose bled as the noble looked at Heller's face. Then, his eyed widened in recognition before it became full front fear when he recognized the Mercenary.

"By the Chief God..." Meisler muttered in terror as Heller dropped him to the ground. He stood above the dirty noble in full height with the sun behind him, giving him an imposing silhouette when the noble looked up at him like he was some peasant.

"How the tables have turned, right?" Heller muttered menacingly as Meisler groveled on the ground, whispering prayers to a god that will not listen to him anymore.

The noble looked up and could only whimper weakly as he tried to look face to face to Heller but only failing when he glared at him.  
"The rumors were true..." Meisler fearfully breathed out. "You are still alive... The Scourge himself... The Scourge of the Mamono..." He began to cry as stood up on his knees. "By the Chief Go—God's will... please! I have never made, nor touched a Mamono in my entire life! I... I have righteously cleansed my land from those beasts! I have done the Chief God's will! What... What have I done to warrant the Scourge... The Revenant himself to be sent down upon me?!" He questioned in hysteria as he spread his arms wide, as if questioning god himself.

Heller narrowed his eyes before he kicked the noble back, knocking him flat on his ass as a tooth flew in the air. Meisler could only whimper like a pig as he tried to crawl away from the Mercenary—The Scourge, to no avail.

"You're goddamn right." Heller walked up to Meisler before grabbing his left hand and with little to no effort at all, broke it, dislocating fingers that the noble cried out as he grabbed his left hand, trying to dampen the pain.

Heller watched with no remorse before kicking the noble by the balls, further adding to the torture he was in.

He did not liked taking chances. Meisler may be a coward but the Mercenary will never, ever let his guard down even against the weakest magic-user.

The phantom pain of burnt flesh on the small part of his back was a testament to this.

"It's good that you know me, you fat fuck. But do you remember the faces of the women you forcefully took from their homes and their husbands, sons, or brothers that you killed so they can't snitch on your bitch ass? How they begged for mercy while you took them their freedom away?" Heller hissed as Meisler cried and nursed his balls and hand at the same time.

"Well guess what? I was not hired to avenge them." He declared, earning a pained and weak look of surprise from the noble.  
"You're wife is tired of your sadistic shit. Apparently, you've been hogging the women that she _wanted_. Plot twist, ain't it? But hey! Atleast she wants to seduce, making them wet like spaghetti than forcing them like you do. So I thought 'Hey. That's pretty good.' Considering I am a man of culture, it doesn't hurt to give the woman some girl-on-girl action she wanted by choice.." He continued in a jovial manner.  
He laughed to himself before grabbing Meisler by his collar and glared knives at him, making the noble piss at the death stare.

"If you're gonna act like a bitch, you're gonna die like a bitch!" He then threw the noble back so hard behind him that he face-planted so hard and grazed his marred face. The noble coughed out more dirt and looked up...

And found himself surrounded by knights, all bearing stoic fury or outright rage on their expressions. Meisler could only stutter in fear and try to stand up as he recognized some of them before a shot rang out and a splitting pain struck his knee.  
He screamed in agony and fell down as he heard Heller's speak in a jovial, almost smug and manic tone.

"Meisler, those are my good friends. Some of them like me, too. People that were supposed to be dead but Lady Fate always loved to fuck someone's life over because she's a bitch." The noble weakly turned around just in time to see Heller elegantly bow down, before he looked up and grinned.  
"All of them wanted to meet you with their foot up your ass. Or with rusty shivs for an intense anal penetration.

Prepare to die."

Heller rolled back on the soles of his boot to turn back to the carriage just as Meisler's scream of agony and terror sounded away from his vision as fist, boot and blade met flesh.  
 _._

 _._

 _Few minutes later..._

The Mercenary opened the carriage and saw the young guy he punched in the face was being helped out by the two maids. It seems they were magic users considering he did not remembered there was a slab of ice wrapped in cloth was common inside royal carriages.

The two maids seemingly glared at him before their eyes widened in terror and the black haired maid dropped the ice she was holding on the guy's face while the white one froze in horror.

The man sandwiched between them was shaken from his reverie when Heller spoke.  
"Get out. Don't make me say it twice, people." He warned, earning a fearful nod from the two maids as they carried the man between them by grabbing each of his arms and carrying him side by side.

Th two could only look in surprise when they were greeted by the iconic steed of Alexion's white horse and another non-descript brown horse, which they recognized as one of the coach horses.

The two saw Heller feeding the white horse with a carrot and gave an apple to the brown one before he glanced at them.  
"Use these horses to get out of here. Get to the place you came from in that road over there. Don't try going back to Meisler's estate, you two." He said, gesturing to the two maids before shrugging, "But hey! If you're into some lesbian threesome, then I'm sure Mariah can humor the two of you somehow."

"You're... helping us..?" Mei, asked in confusion almost quietly as Heller gave her a look before shrugging once again.

"Why not? I rarely implement the 'No Witnesses' rule unless one of my employers says so. Though it depends at times so don't worry about now. Just get out here and just enjoy your life and do something... productive, I guess?" Heller finished, running out what to say to get the civilians out before he noticed the knocked out cloaked guy between them.  
"That, or you better find some healer to help him out. God knows he looks like Mayweather's wife with that face of his."

He turned his back to them and began to walk away, his eyes examining the crucified corpses of Meisler and Alexion on their crudely made crucifix. "Huh. That looks fancy." He muttered, morbidly impressed.

"You... You're him... right? The Mercenary?" Heller turned back once again, looking annoyed as he gazed this time at the white haired maid.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Dead Man, Revenant, Mercenary, Scourge of the Mamono, Chemical Beast, Hell Knight, Harbinger and shit and jazz here." He remarked, exasperated as his various nicknames he earned throughout his stay here finally ticked him off.  
"Look, this ain't the time for meet and greet or some shit like that, 'kay? Just go and do something productive instead of saying gibberish." Heller placed his hand behind him before materializing a sly sack of gold before throwing it on the ground before the two maids.

"Just go." Heller firmly stated, making the white haired maid scramble for the gold as he finally walked away.

He passed by knights, some standing there as if contemplating life itself, some talking to each other, while others carried the corpses of there fallen brothers and lay them properly or haphazardly throwing their dead enemies off from the road to the meadow beside the road.

Most of them looked at him and nodded at him in appreciation. Some silent, while others were audible or personally said to him. Heller simply nodded at them and strolled back to his GAZ Tigr nonchalantly.

"So... the Scourge is finally back, huh?" He heard a voice behind and he turned back to be greeted by a bald and scarred face of woman as she took off her bucket helm and watched him.  
"A Vengful Revenant that used his death to regain his strength while his enemies became comfortable with his absence." She shook her head, laughing in amusement while shaking her head before smiling at him. "Quite a tale you have, Mercenary. A tale worthy to be sung by bards for generations once your time has come."

Heller grinned at her and cackled. "Well... Like what I said earlier..."

""Lady Fate loves to fuck someone's life over."" The two of them said at the same time. The two laughed loudly before they walked up near each other and shook hands.

"I pray to the Chief God I can fight beside you once again, Heller Knight. Preferably when the time to reclaim humanity's freedom has come."

"Likewise, Kayle. Likewise."

Heller raised his fist while Kayle did the same. They fist bumped before separating by shaking their hands.

"Balalalalala." Heller remarked, earning a guffaw from Kayle.

"Such ridiculousness and childish tendencies you possess, Heller. Let us part ways so I rebuild what that bastard Alexion has tarnished and help Lady Mariah do the same."

"Sure. Goodluck with that. Maybe I'll visit before I head to my destination."

Kayle smiled as she walked back, "That would be a pleasure, Mercenary. May the Chief God guide your path towards Lescatie."

Heller was already opening the door of his APC and was about to head inside when Kayle said those words.

He glanced at her and tipped his cap to her.

"I'm pretty sure the Big Guy in the sky will do more than guide me if I'm going to kill a Lilim."

.

.

As Mei rode along with his sister with their unconscious companion behind her, laying his head on her shoulder.

Normally, the succubi twins would be thrilled to finally get their hands on a young and handsome man than Meisler but any pleasure and delight was overwhelming by the haunting feeling as if they saw a ghost, which is definitely not the one they usually encounter.

"What should we do, sister?! He is alive! The accursed Scourge lives. But how?! He was supposed to be dead months ago! If we don't do anything, the lives of our kind is at stake here!" Lei hollered in panic as she tried to rein her horse, as if her panic was passed to the beast.

However, her sister was calm and collected as ever. This response earned her a confused glance from her twin before she spoke.

"As unpredictable as he is brutal, the Mercenary may be one of the most dangerous foe one can ever face. But he is mortal. He is only human. Soulless as he maybe, He cannot wield magic and he relies on mortal instruments and cheap tricks. He can be defeated." Mei raised her palm before a magic diagram appeared. Lei leaned in closely before the digram distorted and a bird's eye view appeared.

"This is..." She trailed off in disbelief as they saw the moving image of what seemed to be a metal carriage that drove through the road, leaving a trail of dust in its path.

"The infamous War Machine of the Mercenary. I had my familiar trail him and I am sure Mistress Druella will appreciate the news of her adversary."

Lei could only watch agape, impressed at her sister's impeccable mind while the Scourge of the Mamono was face to face to them. She smiled and felt a weight lift off from her shoulders as she relaxed before gazing at the unconscious Elt.

"What about our sleepyhead over there? It would be nice if he can be the reward of all the troubles we went through." She said dreamily as she watched the handsome face sleep despite the ripening bruise on his face.

However when Mei released a dejected sigh, Lei could only pout.  
"We cannot, dear sister. As tasty as he is, he plays a major role for The Mistress's next plan. We cannot derail it for this plan _will_ determine our victory for the time to come."

"Awwwww..."


	8. Chapter 7- Calm

**AN: Words of warning, people. This chapter is half-assed at best but it's the only way I can proceed to the next chapter, which I promise, will be much more better than this bullcrap of a chapter. Still, I greatly apologize, especially that it took weeks before I posted another chapter since school has been annoying lately. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this or have a nice day altogether. Peace!**

 **...Line Break  
**

 _Slamming her fist against the fiber glass, she could not help but ignore the pain of the skin of her fists splitting open in favor of shouting, screaming at a man wearing a riot suit that stood on the other side of the glass. His almost hunched back and how he breathed heavily as blood trickled from his head and his right arm lay lim on his side show how heavily wounded he is._

 _Yet, he still stood strong as she cried, screaming his name as he put his left hand on the glass and giving her a sad smile before nodding as he started to press something outside._

 _She screamed his name as the dam that held her tears broke down, using every remaining ounce of her strength to break the hard glass but to no avail._

"No..."

 _Her surroundings lit up as a machine whirled to life and her efforts to scream and breaking free doubled but no sound came out from her mouth and so did her non-existent strength._  
 _She fell on her ass as her surroundings jerked back hard. She could only sit there, mouth agape in shock as tears streaked from her eyes as he watched the man behind the glass nod and mouth something she did not understand._

 _"_ Fa.. al..ys ...an. a .epar..i.."

 _She screamed bloody murder as she stretched her arm as she and the compartment she was in was launched away and the man's frame stood there, watching her go, slowly diminished._

 _"_ _ **Heller!**_ "

 _But it was not over yet._

 _Her hand, still outstretched, finally grasped something. Rough and hard, she did not know what she was holding onto as rain chilled her body to the extreme while messing with her vision._

 _It burned her hand. Whatever she was holding suddenly moved on her palm swiftly and almost made her let go because of the excruciating pain as friction went up against her._

 _But she held on to the rope as she blinked and felt tears joining the rain that went down her face before looking at the rope that she held on._

 _A man was holding on on the other side as he used both hands to grab on the life line as the ocean surrounded them. She lay on the small rescue raft as the man that held on her rope struggled to pull himself towards her as if roaring waves of the ocean did not want him to grant that luxury._

 _But throughout the burning pain on her hand and the rain that messed with her sight, the prospect of losing_ another _important man in her life pained her greatly that she ignored how the excruciating pain and powered through the pain by sheer will._

 _Even as her left hand held her throbbing stomach, feeling blood drip between her thighs._

 _"_ Hold on sweetie..." _She whispered painfully, both to reassure her and the small life in her stomach._ "Mommy's... Mommy's just has to do what she has to... Agh!" _She felt a sharp pain stab her on her stomach, making her lose focus that the rope slipped from her grasp but she managed to get ahold of the rope in the last second._

 _She gritted her teeth as the roped skinned her palm. "_ Fuck!" _She loudly cursed before shaking her head to get the annoying water and her wet hair our from her sight. "_ Come on! You've had worse, you bitch! You can fucking get through this!" _She roared, trying to reassure her and barely succeeding._

 _Fortunately, her husband held strong. Despite the monsterous waves that threatened to swallow his existence, (there were times that it did, making her heart squeeze painfully before she managed to get a glimpse of his body staying afloat.) he persevered through._

 _Behind him, a large cruise ship was sinking from afar. The once proud and rich white behemoth slowly being swallowed by the vastness of the ocean. The storm that blew around them gave the sinking ship a frightening image. It's as if God Himself was punishing mankind in the ocean, specifically the two survivors as one struggled through the furious waves while the other held his life line to the safety of a small rescue raft._

 _Then in a sudden turn of events, a beacon of hope suddenly sprung to life, giving the woman and her man a burst of life. A circle of light appeared and the woman could feel the light aim at her wet back and her small raft before she saw the light travel forward to her husband, who hollered in joy as he raised his fist and waved it as his other hand held on to the rope._

'Thank god... Oh thank god...' _She begun to sob as she could feel renewed strength empowering her, something her husband followed as he began to fight through the waves with vigor that pleasantly surprised her._

 _But in the back of her mind, a memory, something that she thought was buried deep in the recesses of her mind, came back to life as if to mock her and taunt her._

 _A man, wounded heavily, appeared in her memory as he stood on the other side of a glass panel._

 _His words, something she thought that she will never decipher, rang in full meaning that it hurt her mind..._

 _and look back at her husband in alarm._

 _"_ _ **Fate**_ _ **always**_ _ **demands**_ _ **a**_ _ **Reparation.**_ _ **"**_

 _She could only shake her head and whisper-scream in denial as something spiraled in the water behind her husband as he swam. The very same thing that started this torture..._

 _Her husband stop as the waves around him weakened. He held on the rope to secure his hild before looking behind him._

 _She did not need to see how his eyes widened in fear as a whirlpool, the same goddamn thing that started all of their problems, slowly forming behind him. She can already feel the pull as the whirlpool began to spiral, pulling her love to its deadly void in the middle. She can feel her raft slowly heading to the spiral of death as he husband doubled his efforts to swim to her._

 _"_ No no no no no no! Not now! Please!" _She screamed as she finally pushed through the pain on her stomach that she started to use both of her hands to hold on to the rope._

 _But she knew that it was useless. The rescuer ship was already heading towards her but it will not make it in time because as long as her husband held on to the rope, she was being pulled along. It was too late..._

 _It was so unfair..._

 _It was something her love realized as he slowly stopped and looked at her. She can only shake again as she recognized that damn smile... that sad smile and pain in his eyes as she can feel the glare of the spotlight behind her..._

 _"_ No... Not him... Not him...!"

 _She saw his eyes widened as the whirlpool began to grow in size and strength, his weight serving to drag the raft._

 _He gave one last look behind him then to her before he finally set his resolve..._

 _A smile... then he let go..._

 _"_ NOOOOOOOO!" _A scream of pure agony ruptured from her mouth as her husband disappeared beneath the dark waves, the pull of the whirlpool to her boat slowly dissipating now that no weight serves to pull her finally is gone._

 _But not despair that began pulled at her heart to the abyss as she lost yet another man..._

 _She wailed like a banshee even as she felt someone drop to her raft and someone grabbing her from behind, she wailed, clawed at her rescuer, raged against the pain and rain as she stared painfully at where she last saw her husband..._

 _"_ Ethan!"

 _Her pain did not allowed her to see the colorful lights that dimmed faintly under the sea, she did not saw the other people that swam in panic around her as they screamed for help at the Rescuer ship or swam to her raft to save themselves_

 _Before_ _ **something**_ _pulled them under the dark sea. One by one, they were slowly dragged to under ocean as some of the dim light neared them..._

 **...Line Break**

A sharp breath and she found herself breathing heavily when she opened her crying eyes. Cold sweat all over her face as she looked left and right, her hand instinctively grabbing something hidden inside her open vest as her wide, half-crazed eyes roamed for any threats to her person as she struggled to contain her breathing.

There was nothing. Not even a single sign of life as she stood up from her bench as she looked around the park and to the open field in front of her.

Nothing. Just silence despite it was noon and this park was one of the famous haunts of families and friends of this city.

With one last look to her dead surroundings, she finally regained control of her breathing and the drumming of her heart finally returning to its normal state before she dropped to the bench and gave the sky a long look of suffering as she blew a strand of black hair from her left eye.

"Another fucking nightmare... glorious..." She muttered in disdain.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Falling asleep in some park like some drunkard while having a nightmare was probably one of the most distasteful thing that possibly happened to her. She doesn't even drink!

Even then, she could only sigh and place two of her hands on her face as she quietly sobbed on her hands as her heart quaked.

"Why now... Why me... Why them... Just why...?" She questioned quietly to some fucked up deity out there as she continued to be a miserable mess.

So many people... so many loved ones she lost... even her most precious gift...

Her hands travelled on a line on her stomach as she sobbed, gently feeling the long scar on her and the empty pain...

...gone...

"There's one of those sayings that has practically become my motto when I go through life. I do not know, nor do not care, if it is appropriate with you but..."

In a complete 180, her vulnerability disappeared as a cold stoic mask replaced her despair. With absolute dexterity and experience, her hands snaked inside her vest and unholstered her Berretta M9A3 pistol, the cerakote paint glinted in the sunlight as she took aim to her sneaky visitor.

He was the perfect image of some secret agent. With the dark, crisp suit, shoes, slicked hair, a briefcase and an air conditioning of professionalism around him. He even got shades to complement his looks.  
The bravado he put up despite a gun aimed at him was impressive. Not even a flinch nor a cold sweat as he stared at the gun barrel before he switched to her eyes.

"They did said that you shooting me _might_ be your way of saying no to us but please," He adjusted his blue tie before taking a step forward. "May I simply sit beside you? It would be nice if you hear me out while we are comfortable. It would be displeasing if the silence is... wasted."

"By my blood once that sniper of your fires?" the woman challenged.

The agent shook his head. "Please, Miss Heaven. I went by myself after we took considerate planning on how we should approach the situation."

Her eye brow rose, amused at his response before she laughed, still keeping the gun aimed at his head. "Really? Considerate planning for little 'ol me? Did the government put focus on how to approach a 'harmless' hag instead of helping their citizens with the Great Depression happening all over?" She loathed.

The agent stayed silent, but despite his sunglasses she could still see how his averted to the side before looking back at her.

' _This old hag still have the eagle eyes...'_ She thought proudly.

A few minutes of tense silence as she kept her gun up before she finally lowered it. Heaving a sigh, she dropped to the bench unceremoniously before gesturing to the empty spot beside her with her pistol. "Go suit yourself."

The agent nodded and sat down quietly. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You know," She started, cutting of any words he was about say. "I am serious with what I said." She said gravely. "What does those assholes need me for? The world's sinking to hell with Mother Earth having enough of our shit and countries going silent all of a sudden and the big assholes planned how to approach me with one of their offers?" She finished tauntingly before scoffing in disappointment.  
"If it weren't the big corporations being owned by some little girl and how she's the only thing keeping our economy in check, this bullshit would've took the cake of the most ridiculous thing that happened to me." She chuckled, almost disbelieving her own words. She then looked at her seat mate before sighing.  
"Alright. Now I got that ranting out of my system, I guess I gotta bite on what you guys got to offer. So get to the chase. No bullshittery and intros."

He did.

"Your brother is still alive after we got him involved with a highly classified project. But he went MIA after an incident and the higher ups has shutdown the project ever since until now."

She did not know how to describe the various emotions that went through her psyche when the agent said those words. Ranging from confusion, to almost every single negative and positive emotions that it sent her mind hay wire, making her freeze on the spot as her brain tried to comprehend what he said.

' _Alive...?'_

"Whazzut?" She slurred, the cogs in her mind still spinning to at least capable functions to say something.

"You're brother, Heller Knight, is still alive before he went MIA a year ago. He was the reason why you're family was given benefits after he agreed to participate in a project that involved..." He paused, almost hesitant to say before she sharply glanced at him that almost made the agent lose his cool after seeing the fire in her eyes. "... that involved inter-dimensional travel."

Her eyes widened, now confirming what he was saying was definitely not bullshit.

That his brother was still alive and did not even contacted her.

That he was the reason why her family somehow always win raffle promos that were supposedly to be scams.

That he was the reason she won the luxury cruise travel around the world before the inevitable happened.

That he was in a different world...

 _ **Isekai**_ _ **'**_ _ **d**_.

In a sharp turn of action, she stood up quickly and pulled out her gun, eyes blazing as enotions of joy and rage made her think irrationally before screaming.

" _ **MOTHER—**_ "

 **...Line Break**

"—fucker!" Heller roared as he slammed his prosthetic fist to a bandit's face, stunning the fuy, before he used both hands to grab his head and lowered him while he raised his knee at the encroaching skull.

His knee pad slammed full force to the bandit's face, breaking his nose that knocked the hooligan to the ground.

He was unconscious before his face met the dirt.

Finished with the business of the scumbag that cut a long gash on his back that cut through his leather jacket and their runic defenses that exposed a bit of the metal plating of his inner armor that protected him from another nasty scar, Heller turned his sights around him to the fearful group of 4 bandits that surrounded him with crude weaponry.

"Come on, fuck heads! Even sneaking up on my ass ain't gonna work!" The Mercenary challenged, making the terrified bandits take a step back from the man as he roared.

Scattered around them were the bodies of the other bandits, many of them dead or dying as they bled from holes on their bodies or their slit throats.

Marlon was a simple everyday bandit. He raids and pillage passing caravans, mostly those with light security. Nowadays, it was very hard to attack merchant caravans especially with heroes running around, accepting guild contracts to guard caravans that finding a defenseless ones are as hard to find as supplies now.

They did got lucky, when one of their guys got whiff of some high profile merchant was passing through the forest path that was near their hideout. The merchant was a fat, cocky bastard with an annoying mustache that was overly-confident with the muscle that he hired from some tavern, according the the guy who was also at the same place and overheard their conversation.

So, like the proper bandits that they are, they got ready, called all of their friends, and prepared out before their rivals, the annoying cute goblins that always harass them, got a whiff of what their planning.

They should've sensed the counter-trap they had.

They should've backed out when there was a monsterous metal carriage that moved on its own followed the caravan.

They should've ran with their tails between their legs when one of Marlon's friend exploded in a shower of gore as something akin of a cannon blew out in the silent forest.

But it was too late. They tried to avenge one of their guys and they paid for it. Bloodily.

And as they fought against the 'muscle' that slaughtered them with thunder wands, the goddamn merchant watched them with that fucked-up smirk of his as they fell one by one to the man.

*Bang!*

Thunder resonated through the forest and Marlon watched as his friend, Mogo, was knocked dead to the ground as blood spurted out of his head.

*Bang!* *Bang!*

Two shots louder than a flintlock, and Mirya dropped dead as her blue eyes slowly lost its life.

"Fuck this! Fuck this shit!" Another guy, he did not know his name because he was new, turned to run to the forest but was slow as another thunder rang out before he tripped to the ground, screaming in agony as he grabbed his bleeding leg.

*Bang!*

And then, he was the only survivo—

*Bang!*

—Oh.

"Son of a bitch..." Heller muttered painfully as he de-materialized his revolver and grabbed at his aching jaw, courtesy of some fucker that got a shield bash on him before he died.

"A few hours in the morning and I got cocked already." He remarked disdainfully. He turned back and looked at his employer, some guy named Mustov, though he calls him 'Mustache' because that is probably the only quality that he was going to remember because everytime the guy talks, the facial hair also moves like it was alive.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bra-Vo!" Mustache cheered, as if the violence he witnessed was some demented circus performance. "An astonishing display of unrestrained brutality befitting for those brutes that dared to lay a hand on my goods!" He continued as Heller simply rolled his eyes at the cringy display.

" _Diyos ko..._ " Heller muttered in mock filipino as he picked up his Lever-action rifle from the ground, grimaced at the blood on the buttstock, and holstered the hunting rifle to his scabbard. "I always get the demented employers ever since I start working. What the hell is with my luck with those guys?" Heller remarked as he walked near his employer as the guy kneeled down and turned back to his carriage.

The entire damn thing, draped with linen to block what was in there, shook as Heller faintly heard hisses and weak curses as he could hear Mustov rummaging inside before he finally came out with a sack as large as a basketball. He threw it down to Heller, who caught it with his right arm and timed the momentum to put the sack of gold over his shoulder.

"For your excellent performance, Sir Knight! Now, I can safely conduct business through this roads without those hooligans harassing me and my men." Moustache boasted as Heller simply grunted in response.

"Business. pffftt." The Mercenary scoffed, "I'm sure if the Order gets a whiff of your 'goods', you're gonna get your ass handed on a silver platter with what you're carrying." He remarked, to which Mustov simply crossed his arms and huffed in response.  
"Ha! Those bastards can go and throw me in some cage. But all it takes is a fistful and gold and they will turn a blind eye as if I was not in their presence!" He gloated. "Send their Inquisitors and I just have to increase the payment! Hahaha!"

Heller simply gave him a deadpanned look, shaking his head before walking to the side of the large draped carriage, ignoring the annoying merchant as the Mercenary began to walk behind the carriage.

"!"

It took his entire willpower to resist the urge to pull out his sawed-off and blast it off to his side when a large green hand came out all of a sudden under the drapes of the carriage and gently grabbed him by the shoulder pad of his jacket.

"Please... Just..." A gruff, but female voice croaked out weakly from behind the linen.  
"Anything... for my friends..."

Heller watched the appendage weakly fall off from his shoulder, his eyes following the green appendage go slightly limp before he exhaled loudly in exasperation.

' _This is going to bite me back in the ass, somehow. I just fucking know it._ '

His mind made up, Heller dropped his sack of coins and materialized a a large bottle of water and a small plastic bag filled with small pieces of bread, a gift from a baker after he did some odd jobs for the guy.

He looked at the two edible objects before he finalized his decision and opened the cap of the bottle with his teeth and adjusted the hold of the bottle so his left hand can grab the bag filled with bread. With the two supplies on his left hand, he materialized a piece of cloth with his remaining hand and draped it over his mouth.

 _'They can't see me but I'm not taking any chances with these gals.'_

As if sensing the food, the green hand seemed to regain strength and reached for him. He answered and gave it, the grabbed it too quickly though, so some water water was spilled inn the process.

"Enjoy the happy meal, girls." Heller spoke, his voice muffled by the cloth to maintain his anonymity. "It's a parting gift that I can do for y'all."

He proceeded to pick up his sack, stopping for a few seconds when he heard multiple faint "Thank you..." inside before walking away.

Reaching his APC, Heller entered the war machine and drove off ahead of the carriage, leaving the slaver behind before reaching two roads. He slowed down and turned to the left and continued onward there while the carriage went to the right, their ways separating finally much to the Mercenary's relief.

The two men did not noticed a crow that watched the entire scene from start to finish as its eyes glowed pink before it began to flap its wings and followed the APC...

 **...Scene change**

 _Du_

 _Du Hast_

 _Du Hast Mich  
_  
Heller nodded along with the beat as he drove on the dirt road, trees left and right slightly becoming blurred. He drove with little to no incident until he reached the middle of the road. He slowed down and took a sharp right as he drove into the foliage of green. His vision outside were filled with leaves and some branches before he finally came out of the carriage and was greeted by a small clearing, trees left and right gave the clearing a cool shade as he turned off the engine of the APC. He stood up and crouched walk as he turned back and studied the interior of the GAZ Tigr and it's spartan surroundings. There was a small chest, a duffle bag, and a small mattress.

On the side and the ceilings were various photographs of people, memories back home that he was not going to enjoy soon.  
He smiled as his eyes traveled to each photo before he unclasped his APC .45 and placed it inside a chest. He took a breath before he looked up and stood up to reach the hatch.

He opened it, took an exit, closed it, and stretched his muscles as he studied his surroundings.

The entire clearing was his small camping grounds, and served as a good hideout for his Tigr. He dropped to the ground and began walking to an oddly shaped boulder that was draped in leaves and grass.

However, when Heller grabbed the leaves and pulled, it was revealed that it was not a some large rock but another four-wheeled machine.

It was a dune buggy, something Heller created along with some dwarves that he paid with a considerable amount of gold to create this beauty. It had a a two seater up front and another two seater behind. There space behind the bench where he can accommodate few people or some objects that he can store in the back.

(AN: I am very sorry but I am not that much versed in vehicles. The only way I can fully describe it is looks like the buggy in Rules of Survival [saw it when my friend was playing the damn game]. Of course, it does not have the MG on top {yet} and it does not have the two weirdly placed seats on the far back that faces behind.)

The 'Doom Buggy' as Heller liked to call it, was probably one of his best creations. The fact that the thing does not uses any fuel but magic stones, specifically of the fire and wind types, made this his best transportation. He may have lost lots of gold paying the dwarves to help him build this but it was ultimately worth it in the end.

He would've used it during the ambush on Meisler but because the fat fuck had heroes with him, bringing the APC was the best course of action in case he could not kill the two in time.

Nodding at the sight of the buggy, Heller proceeded to carry the large camouflage covers and threw it over his GAZ Tigr and managed to fully cover it. He then went to the buggy, turned on the engine, and drove back to where he came in.

Reaching the dirt road, He went right and continued forward for almost half an hour until he finally reached his destination.

 **...Line Break**

"Look! Look! It's Heller! He's back!" A child joyously announced on top of a stone wall as as she pointed at a speeding carriage that left a trail of dust in its wake.

Her announcement got the attention of children below her as they began to cheer and rush to a nearby gate. They excitedly called out to the two guards that simply laughed at their joy before they began to pull the large wooden gate and opened it.

The village of Mayuri was a simple and humble town that housed a large and kind community. The mayor and his family were kind people that cared for their citizens. They were remotely far from large civilizations and any trip to the next town could take days. They had a militia that kept the peace. The people here were also followers of the Chief God since they were in inner territory of the Order.

The simple and peaceful town was what attracted Heller to its wonderful environment. The people were not overzealous with their beliefs, the people here are pleasant to be in company with, and they had all what he needed for an excellent safe zone.

Stalls for supplies and equipment that he needed, the local blacksmith and rune smith were willing to give him space for his projects or when he needed some help to his equipment, the food of the locals were awesome, too. Even the priests and priestesses were what he pictured of actual followers of the Chief God.

They were also far from any major hub of of cities so he did not have to worry of him being recognized by people.

Also, since this was near the territory of Meis— Ahem. Lady Mariah, Mamono threats were rare occurrences.

Then again, as Heller neared the town walls and the children that waited at the gate, the last time he remembered there was a mamono threat was when there was a goddamn Devil Bug _and_ Large Mice infestation that plagued the sewer systems of the town. They were lucky that they managed to lock those things in after a small party of heroes tried to clean the place up.

Keyword: Tried.

They were apparently new and recently blessed and the idiots thought they can clean it up because they thought DBs and LMs were easy since they were not as strong nor magically adept like most mamono.

Well, there was strength in numbers, after all.

Heller remembered how the mayor said he had to fight against his conscience to open the heavily barricaded sewer gate when the small band tried to make a run for it, only to be too late.

When he came to town a few days later, he dared himself to commit the dirty clean-up lest the infestation gets out of hand.

And holy shit, while the experience did not surpassed the Top Ten of his worst encounters, it was still a nightmarish experience.

The ungodly amount of explosives, ammunition, especially 12-gauge and .45 acp rounds because it was practically CQC madness down there, and small knives and daggers he had to waste when one of them gets too close for his liking, almost, just almost made him thinking he was bound to lose every ammo he had in his P.D.I until he reached the inner sewers and thought of using some of his special grenades before he booked it. He reached the surface and the operation took him the entire day and he smelled like absolute shit. From basic sewer garbage, to goddamn bodily _fluids_ of the inhabitants there that he did not want to think about what they could be, the entire town celebrated and congratulated him while maintaining a good distance away from him.

Going through all of his cleaning supplies for him and his armor stored in his PDI after that, Heller then set himself to work to help the town, getting to know with the inhabitants, until he encountered Lady Mariah.

Everything went down from there for a few months. Him working for the weird lady for some odd jobs while plotting Meisler's demise and finding those who's got beef with the now dead noble.

What's in it for him? Well, mostly gold. But Mariah gave him information that can help him in the long run. It's the reason why he's heading to Lescatie because apparently, there's a group there that just _might_ help him. Normally, Heller would've dismissed that and find his own way to accomplish his next task but any help was going to be needed.

That, and since Mariah was bound to get Meisler's riches and what he once owned, he worked for her for the benefit of the town of Mayuri. More guards, supplies, and other things that were beneficial for the town.

 _'This place could be my retirement home after all the shit I went through._ ' Heller once thought as he celebrated with the townsfolk a month back.

And it still is.

But as Heller left his buggy and greeted each kid before he began materializing toys like balls, dolls, and edibles like sweets, some of them from his homeworld, candies and chocolates and all, to which the little tykes celebrated with joy as they marveled at his 'magic' and gifts while their parents and the militiamen watched happily, he did not noticed the crow that watched him as it perched itself on the railing of his buggy, watching him interact with the children and carrying them over his shoulder or playing with them while the bird tilted its head as it kept watching in an eerie manner.

But it was not only the bird who spied on the Mercenary. From afar, the entire scene was being watched from an orb, held on to a delicate hand with long manicured nails.

A pair of red eyes watched the innocent show before a voice spoke up.

"What shall be your orders, Mistress?"

The young voice addressed the watcher, who stayed silent as it gazed at the glowing orb with burning interest. But one could see a hidden emotion in them.

Something burning... sharp...

Rage...

The watcher finally spoke up, a voice so smooth and whispery that it was sickening, yet oh so seductive. A voice that can bring even men that wield the strongest of wills.

"I would've dealt with him personally." The watcher spoke a professional yet seductive manner before annoyance almost betrayed the anger in its tone. "But mother has called for us. Saying that she has something to show for her children, something that can change the fate of this world..."

Then, the hand closed around the orb, slowly making it crack. Nearby, the owner of the voice that spoke up earlier winced as she heard the crack of the glass and saw small shards falling off.

"An unfortunate turn of events. But Mother's words is absolute. Besides, it has been some time since our family reunion." The watcher scoffed, still gazing at the orb that showed the scene of children surrounding a man.

Until the said man turned back and gazed right back, showing his face to the watcher.

The orb was crushed by the brute strength of the watcher as soon as Heller's curious face showed up. This turned the orb to dust and small shards of glass as the watcher's hand shook in restrained rage even if her face showed a sense of calm that set the other person off to the edge.

The watcher spoke up, her voice cold and devoid of any emotion as she addressed the other. "I will finish this reunion with haste. So while I am gone, I will put orders to you, Bae'la."

Bae'la, finally revealed herself to the watcher as she stood with rapt attention and a sense of dread threatening to tear down her facade but she managed. She was a young woman with a curvaceous form that would catch the attention of any man or woman. With long walnut hair that cascaded down her beautiful form, she was the epitome of young beauty.  
But she was not human. She had goat-like horns and cloven hooves for feet.

A Baphomet. One that looked mature than most of her kind but a baphomet nonetheless.

"Do you... seek our target to be alive, Mistress?" Bae'la asked cautiously. "And what do we do of the people of the town?"

Her Mistress seemed to contemplate a decision as she sat on the throne made of dark tendrils, watching the empty throne room before she spoke once again.

"A full-scale assault would've been a necessity. But it can attract too much attention. No, you will lead a small, but sizeable strike force. Enough to take over the town and our man but enough to not attract unwanted attention. Also, make sure to contact some of our friends from the east. I am sure that they have someone that is up to for the task and join the strike force."

Bae'la held her breath as her Mistress stood up, revealing that she has unfurled her wings and her power along with each of her 'eyes' open as they glowed in red demonic energy. She gulped, overwhelmed by the power that pervaded throughout her surroundings as a _Baphomet_ like her felt so inferior of the power.

Even then, she nodded. Ready to follow the orders of her master, no matter how dangerous it is. Even if it meant to charge the Divine Realm itself, she was ready to follow because of her undying loyalty.

"Yes. The task will be done before your return. The Mercenary will be on his knees, groveling at your feet for mercy, Mistress Druella."

Meanwhile, Heller, now inside the town of Mayuri along with his buggy, couldn't help but look outside as the gate slowly closed, seeing the forest and the road he came from before disappearing as the gate finally shut close.

He took a glance at the sky, looking as if there was a Storm coming before he felt a nudge on his pants that made him look down and lose the growing dread as he smiled when he saw a kid offering him with a wafer stick with chocolate filling. He laughed and bent down and used his mouth to pick up the choco stick as the child laughed giddily taking his hand and guiding him to the other townspeople who waved at him happily.

 _'Must be nothing. I guess working for non-stop in the last few days just made me tired. Might as well enjoy this before I leave.'_

 **...Line Break**

 **AN: Welp. I wish I redeemed myself with those scenes, even though I highly doubt it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and have a nice day, or night. Peace out.**

 **Btw! Spoiler about the Aliez Heaven scenes**

 **Look down at your own risk. You've been warned. hehehehe  
**

 **...Lolololo**

 **Check the Monster Girls Encyclopedia and check the entries of Charybdis and Tanuki**


End file.
